Anything's Possible
by castielsgrace
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a new transfer student to Hogwarts. What happens when he's pulled into a group of misfits that accept him with open arms? What shenanigans will they get up to during their Sixth year? Klaine-centric, but features everyone.
1. Happiness Can Be Found

**A/N:** The start of what could be a multi-chapter fic, if it's received well. I do not own Glee or Harry Potter. Sadly.

* * *

><p><em>1. Happiness Can Be Found<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello Headmistress," Kurt lifted his gaze from the parchment paper he was doodling on to look to the front of the Charms classroom. Professor McGonagall was standing with her hand on the shoulder of a short boy whose hair was slicked back with <em>way <em>too much product. Kurt couldn't help but realize, as he continued his gaze downward that the boy pulled it off much better than Professor Schuester. When he reached the boy's hazel eyes, Kurt froze. He looked so nervous, and he was blushing from being put on the spot, but his _eyes._ Kurt felt like he was going to get lost in their warm hazel color. When the Headmistress began to speak again, he forced himself to look back at her.

"I'm very sorry to intrude, Filius, but Mr. Anderson just arrived. Do you mind?" She spoke kindly, with a small smile gracing her features.

"Of course not, Minerva, go ahead."

McGonagall's eyes scanned the room for a moment before landing on Kurt, who swallowed nervously. "Ah, Hummel, perfect."

The whole class turned in their seats to stare at him. Kurt tried to hold his head high, but he could feel his cheeks' getting hot in what he was sure was an embarrassing blush. "Yes, Professor?" His voice was at _least_ an octave higher than usual.

"You have a spare hour next, am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you mind showing Mr. Anderson around the grounds?" She gave him a look that said that yes, he could decline, but she would be very disappointed if he did so.

"Of course not, Professor."

"Great! Mr. Anderson, why don't you take a seat near Mr. Hummel for the remainder of Charms?" The boy gave a short nod before heading over to where Kurt was, and nervously sitting beside him. McGonagall gave a quick smile before excusing herself. Flitwick started back on his lesson immediately, giving Kurt a chance to turn to the Anderson kid.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," He said with a smile, holding his hand out towards the boy, who was biting his lip.

"I'm Blaine," The boy replied, extending his hand and placing it in Kurt's. "I, uh, I see you're in Gryffindor, too."

"Yeah," Kurt replied awkwardly. He hated how tense the air between them was, and how obviously uncomfortable Blaine looked, but he didn't know what to say. So he turned to listen as Flitwick went off about how to properly perform the _Diffindo_ charm. It was another half an hour before the class was excused.

"So, uh, what've you seen so far?" Kurt asked, clutching his books to his chest.

"The Headmistress' office and the hallways," He responded with a grin.

Kurt smiled back at him brightly, "Well, that's obviously most of the school."

Blaine laughed, and Kurt's grin broadened. He had such a nice, heart filled laugh. Kurt was definitely looking forward to hearing more of it. "Why don't I show you the Gryffindor Tower first? That way we can both drop our stuff off and I can tell you the password. I'll take a look at your schedule when we get up there and show you your classrooms," Kurt paused to lean over, whispering into his ear, "And don't worry; I'll tell you all the juicy gossip about the teachers."

Blaine laughed again, and Kurt decided that, yes, hearing him laugh would have to start becoming a normal occurrence.

* * *

><p>As Blaine walked next to Kurt, he couldn't help but smile. The taller boy was so happy and nice and definitely sarcastic. He hadn't immediately asked why Blaine was transferring mid-term, nor had he pestered him for being short. As they walked towards the Gryffindor Tower Kurt chattered on as if they were good friends, smiling the whole time. Every couple of minutes he'd look over, eyes meeting Blaine's, and just <em>grin.<em> Blaine quickly discovered that Kurt's eyes were something that he'd never get used to. Since they'd met only forty-five minutes or so ago, he swore they had changed color at _least_ twice.

Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts when the staircase they were currently walking up moved. Not expecting it, Blaine tripped and fell sideways. He stared wide-eyed up at Kurt for a moment before they simultaneously broke out into laughter.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly, offering a hand, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He was still laughing as he placed his hand in Kurt's and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry; I probably should've warned you they move. I'm just so used to it now." Kurt still hadn't let go of his hand, and Blaine was in no way complaining.

When the staircase jerked to a stop, Kurt dropped Blaine's hand like it was on fire, giving a short laugh, and not meeting his gaze. "C'mon, the tower's this way!" He called over his shoulder. Blaine headed after him, though he was a bit confused, and if he was completely honest a bit hurt, that Kurt had looked so scared before dropping his hand. Kurt continued to lead him up the stairs (Blaine was very careful to hold on now) and to the seventh floor. They stopped in front of a portrait of a lady in a pink dress.

"Password," She said monotonously.

"_Nuovo inizio_," Kurt spoke the words, which Blaine assumed were either Itailian or Spanish, clearly and the lady nodded. The portait opened up and Blaine got his first look at what he assumed where the Gryffindor Commons. He stepped through the threshold and stared at the elegant furnature and decor that made up the room. There were a few students sitting on the red velvet couches, but most of them had their noses burried in books and didn't even look up at the entrance of the pair.

One person, however, did. "Hello, Princess!" A mohwaked boy said, getting up from a chair placed near the fireplace, "Ooh, who do we have here? A new boy toy?"

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and glared up at him, "Do you _have_ to act like a Neadrethal, Puckerman?"

Puckerman lifted his hands in surrender, "Hey, it's who I am. But seriously, who's your new _'friend'_?"

"This is Blaine Anderson, he just transfered here," Kurt stepped aside and smiled warmly at Blaine, but quickly turned back to Puckerman and gave him a stern look, "Be nice, Noah."

Puckerman—or was he supposed to call him Noah?—stepped forward, hand extended, "Puck."

"Um, hi," Blaine placed his hand in Puck's nervously, and for good reason. Puck pulled him forward so he was glaring down at Blaine, who could feel his breath on his forehead.

"Look, kid. I dunno if you play for Kurt's team or not, but I swear to whatever God you believe in that if you hurt him I will break your wand, _and _your face."

Blaine stared wide up at Puck, his mouth opening to defend himself, or something, but no sound came out.

"Puck, let go of him," Blaine heard Kurt say from behind him, though he didn't dare look away from the mohawked man in front of him. "I'm serious, Puck, let him go."

It was another moment before Blaine's hand was released, and he stepped back quickly. "I'm sorry about him, Blaine. He's just an idiot." Kurt placed a hand on his back, "C'mon, I'll show you the dormitory."

* * *

><p>"Hey Puckerman!" Puck looked to the entrance of the Gryffindor commons to see Nick and Jeff.<p>

He gave a nod, "'Sup?"

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Nick asked eagerly, "Someone said he's a Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Puck said simply, "I've seen him. He was with Kurt."

"Oh really?" Jeff raised an eyebrow, "And was he...?"

"I dunno, maybe?" Puck shrugged, "I warned him off my boy anyway."

"Please tell me this one _didn't_ wet himself," Jeff groaned, "I do not want to hear Kurt go on about you scaring off anyone who'd ever want to date him, or whatever it is he goes off about."

"You said they dropped by here, are they already gone?" Nick piped in.

"Yeah, Kurt said something about having to show him around or something. Said he'd see us at dinner."

"Damn, I wanted to meet this kid. What's he like?"

"Well, he's short. Like, hobbit-sized. His name's Blaine, and he uses about as much gel as Schue."

Jeff and Nick groaned in unison. "What is it with people and hair gel now a days?"

"I dunno, man. But this Blaine kid was strange. He seemed really nervous and figity, jumping at everything."

"Well he did transfer mid-semester," Nick pointed out, "maybe something happened at his old school?"

"Especially if he's gay," Jeff added, "lots of kids come here 'cause they're gay and tormented. That's why Kurt came."

"Good point," Puck nodded, "And maybe now Kurt can _finally_ get laid."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked across the silent grounds without saying a word to one another. The air around them was still a bit tense and awkward, but Blaine had loosened up a bit as Kurt started showing him the classrooms and whatnot. They were currently standing near an old birch tree that overlooked the lake. Kurt thought he could see the giant squid in the distance.<p>

"So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"It's... amazing," Blaine replied after a moments thought, "and everyone seems so nice."

"Yeah, well McGonagall doesn't things slide very easily."

Blaine laughed, "I noticed, but she seems nice."

"Oh, she's great. As long as you stay on her good side." Kurt glanced down at his watch and saw that it was nearly time for supper. "Why don't we head back to the great hall?"

Blaine simply nodded and followed Kurt in the direction of the grand castle. He was suddenly nervous. Kurt obviously had friends in Gryffindor; he had met Puck that afternoon, and what if they didn't want Blaine trailing around like a lost puppy? What if they decided that they didn't _like_ him? Blaine gulped nervously as he played with the hem of his robe sleeves. His heart was beating fast in his chest as they approached the Great Hall. He could hear the chatter of what sounded like hundreds of students. Kurt simply walked through the grand doors and straight for the middle table on the right. Blaine could see the now familiar red and gold that were his house colors. Kurt walked towards the front of the table, where Blaine could see a gap big enough for only one person next to a dark haired girl. It was just as he suspected, but he still followed Kurt over to his friends.

"Hey guys," He said warmly, receiving a chorus of "Hey"'s and "What's Up?"'s. He sat down next to the brunet, leaving Blaine standing awkwardly behind them. He was just about to turn and try and find a seat elsewhere when a blonde kid spoke from across the table. Blaine noticed a newly formed spot between him and another brunet.

"Don't be shy, new kid. Come sit over here."

Glad they were semi-close to the end of the table; Blaine walked around and sat between the two. The blonde threw his arm around Blaine's shoulders immediately.

"Hey there, I'm Jeff." He nodded to the brunet on Blaine's other side, "That's Nick," and then to the girl between Puck and Kurt, "and that's Rachel."

Nick leaned over to him, whispering loudly in his ear so Rachel could hear anyway, "She's a bit loud." There was a thud from under the table and Nick winced, "And bossy!" He added.

Puck snorted into his pumpkin juice as Rachel booted Jeff under the table again, and even Blaine smiled a little bit. Until she turned to him and extended her hand across the table. Blaine hesitantly shook it, "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. Gryffindor, obviously. Sixth year, same as you, and inspiring to go on to join Broadway," She leaned across the table to speak to him, "I'm Muggle-born. Broadway's like this—"

"Um, I know what Broadway is. My mum's a Muggle."  
>"Oh, brilliant! Finally someone who <em>understands.<em>" She sighed dramatically. This time Kurt snorted into his water. Rachel seemed to choose to ignore it.

Blaine's smile grew as he was welcomed easily into the conversation, as if he was an old friend. They started explaining traditions and events that were held at Hogwarts, and also about the Quidditch tryouts that were going to be held next week.

Blaine was really starting to feel like transferring was a good idea after all.


	2. Our Choices Show Who We Are

**A/N: **So I have no idea where this chapter came from. I honestly sad down to write it with something completely different planned, but this came out instead. Sorry if it's a bit... I dunno, strange maybe? I hope you enjoy none the less, and thank you _so _much for all the story alerts and favorites and especially reviews! They're much appreciated. :)

* * *

><p>Over the month week Kurt watched Blaine become more and more comfortable at Hogwarts. He was the type of person that made friends easily, that was obvious, and so by the end of the first week it was already like he had been here since first year. Kurt was a bit envious over how easily Blaine could gain friends; how none of them seemed to care he was gay like they did with Kurt.<p>

"You're staring again, boo," Mercedes said from beside him, causing Kurt to snap out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You were staring at him again," Mercedes repeated, "Something's bugging you."

Kurt waved her off, "It's nothing, 'Cedes."

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it. Kurt had to admit that if he were in Mercedes shoes, he'd want to know what was up too. It wasn't like Kurt to get too guttered over a _boy._

"Hey, Princess," Puck smiled as he plopped down beside Kurt, "How's short-stuff?"

"I dunno," Kurt snapped, sending a glare at the mohawked boy, "why don't you go ask him?"

Puck stared at Kurt with wide-eyes, "Woah, calm down Princess, it was just a question."

"And how many times have I _asked_ you not to call me that, Puckerman?" Kurt growled before standing and storming away from the Gryffindor table, leaving what he was sure was a confused Puck and annoyed Mercedes. He kept walking, though, out of the Great Hall, and onto the grounds. He didn't care that it was raining, which was definitely something coming from Kurt.

Once he reached the lake, Kurt stopped. He let the rain poor down on him, wrapping his arms around his middle and staring out into the vastness before him. Something that once looked so beautiful seemed to just be taunting him. _Look at the beauty around you. Too bad there's no one to share it with, eh? No one to lay on the grass and doze off with on a summer day. You're all alone._ Kurt's scowl grew as the thoughts passed through his mind, _But Blaine? Blaine could simply bat his eyes and they'd all want to join him. Oh, and with him making the Quidditch team, he'll be sure to just gain more popularity. Doesn't need you anymore, does he Kurt?_

"Uh, Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt practically shouted as he turned around, and if it weren't for the fact that he was fuming with anger he probably would've realized that screaming at people was _not_ going to help him.

Sam Evans, one of the other new kids, stood about a foot away looking absolutely terrified, "I—uh—Sorry I was just…" Sam trailed off, "What are you doing in the rain Kurt?"

Instantly feeling bad for snapping at Sam, who was an adorable nerd that was constantly sticking up for him, Kurt's posture relaxed, "I'm sorry, Sam," he sighed, "I'm just… feeling stressed lately." More so than usual, Kurt realized.

"Because of Blaine," Sam asked with a tilt of his head. He held eye contact with Kurt, who knew lying would be completely pointless with him.

"Maybe."

"Why, though? What is it about him, Kurt?" He asked, taking a couple steps towards the boy.

Kurt groaned and his shoulders fell forward, "I don't know. The fact that he can have everyone hanging off him, the fact he makes friends like there's no tomorrow, the fact that even though he's openly gay _he_ doesn't get picked on? I don't see anyone turning _his_ hair pink as some sort of cruel joke."

"So you're jealous," Sam concluded, "But are you jealous that he's making friends, or are you jealous that he spends more time with them than you now?"

Kurt stared at him, mouth agape in disbelief. "I—what are you—that's not it at all!" Sam simply raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so maybe I thought I'd finally have someone to talk to about—well, about this," Kurt gestured to himself, "About being gay, about being _out_. Maybe I thought that I'd found someone who'd actually _understand_. So _maybe_ I'm a bit upset I was wrong and I'm still alone."

Kurt felt tears well in his eyes and his voice cracked as he spoke, "Alone in a place filled with people."

* * *

><p>Blaine looked around the Great Hall with a frown; he could've sworn Kurt was here a moment ago. Spotting Puck and Mercedes at the far end of the Gryffindor table, he made his way over with a smile.<p>

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully as he approached. They turned to look at him and they looked furious. Blaine's step faltered slightly, but he continued forward determinedly.

"What do you want, Anderson?" Puck growled when he reached them.

"I'm looking for Kurt, have you seen him?"

Mercedes' frown grew, "What do you want from him?"

"I-I wanted to talk to him," Blaine stuttered.

"Well he doesn't seem too eager to talk to _you_," Puck said as he stood up, now towering over Blaine, "Look, I don't know what you did to make my boy so upset, but you better damn well fix it or so help me I will crush you."

"I—what?" Blaine asked. He knew Puck was trying to be intimidating, and bloody hell he was, but right now he was more interested in the fact that he'd done something to upset Kurt, "Upset? What did I do?"

"To hell if I know!" Puck sneered, "Just go and find out, hobbit."

Blaine nodded once and turned on his heel, making his way towards the entrance to the Great Hall. It wasn't until he reached the corridor that he realized he had no idea where Kurt would be. Figuring he'd stay indoors, Blaine headed up to the Gryffindor commons.

After an hour of searching, Blaine had come up empty. He'd checked the Gryffindor commons, the library, and all the corridors. He had even checked a couple of Kurt's favorite classes, just in case. Deciding that, since it was the only place he hadn't checked, Kurt had to be outside, so Blaine walked out onto the grounds. It was still raining, and he knew the gel in his hair wouldn't hold, but he kept walking. He was determined to find out was wrong. He eventually caught sight of Kurt talking to a blonde, luckily the blonde—who Blaine _thought_ was Sam, though he couldn't be sure—was the one facing him so Kurt wasn't aware of his approach.

Blaine quickened his pace, and when he finally reached them Sam was pulling Kurt into a hug. Blaine felt a surge of jealousy before realizing it was completely uncalled for. He was Kurt's friend, nothing more. Sam could hug him if he wanted. It wasn't like Blaine had any _claim_ on Kurt, or anything like that.

None the less, Blaine interrupted their moment by clearing their throat. Kurt jumped away from Sam immediately with fear in his eyes. "Kurt, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Kurt gave Sam this look, this look that Blaine thought looked pleading, with annoyance thrown in, but followed as Blaine led him to the big oak tree he'd admired when Kurt had first shown him the grounds. When they stopped, Kurt didn't look at him. Didn't make eye contact, didn't smile. He simply looked out over the lake. So Blaine took the opportunity to admire his profile while he thought of what exactly he wanted to talk to Kurt about. Puck told him to find out what was wrong, but how did he go about doing that?

"Well?" Kurt said, "What is it, Blaine?"

"I… um… I just wanted to talk," He replied, mentally slapping himself for such a ridiculous statement. Obviously he wanted to talk, that's why he had asked Kurt over in the first place, wasn't it?

Kurt finally looked at him, though his eyes weren't warm and shining like on that first day, instead cold and almost… closed off, "Obviously."

"You've just been so distant lately; I feel like we haven't just sat down and had a chat for ages."

"You've known me a month, Blaine," Kurt deadpanned, "We talked this morning."

"Saying good morning is not talking, Kurt," he pointed out, "I mean sitting down and having a _good_ chat."

"Well you've been a bit occupied, haven't you? You know, with everyone all interested in the new kid and what not."

Blaine looked at Kurt, really looked at Kurt. He seemed to be blocking Blaine out from any and all emotion. Since they _had_ only known each other for a month, Blaine couldn't be sure, but he was sure that Kurt sounded jealous. "Kurt, that's not my fault. Do you think I ask for that?"

"I dunno, do you?"

"No," Blaine stepped in front of the lake so he could meet Kurt's eyes, "I didn't want that. When I first came here you brought me into your group of friends. I liked _them_. Everyone just expects me to be all interesting and amazing or whatever now."

"Oh, but don't you get it Blaine?" Kurt asked bitterly, "You _are_ amazing. You're good at Quidditch, you're smart, you can sing, you're _attractive_. You could sit around on your arse all day doing shit all and they'd still like you."

"Kurt, I don't know what you want me to say." Blaine threw his hands up, "I'm sorry for them choosing to keen over me? I'm sorry that I can't find any time to spend with you?"

Kurt simply stared at him.

"Are you… are you _jealous_?" Blaine asked. He probably should've stopped there, but he couldn't be bothered. When he came to Hogwarts he promised himself he'd hold his head high and not let anyone tell him off, "Are you jealous that they chose me and not you?"

"You prick," Kurt spat, "You self-centered bastard. Not _everything_ is about you." Blaine took a step back as Kurt took one forward, "I'm not jealous because you're 'popular'. I'm furious that you can be gay, you can be out and they don't shove you around or treat you like rubbish. Why the hell is it any different with you than with me?"

"Kurt, I-"

"But I see now. They look past the little _flaw_ you have, look past the fact you're gay, because you fit right in with their lot." Kurt took another step forward, "Well I'm _glad_ you're not part of my group of friends now. We don't need people like you hanging around and—"

Kurt was cut off when Blaine took another step back, without realizing how close he'd gotten to the lake, and fell into the water. Kurt stared down at the black water for a full minute, too shocked to do anything. When he finally realized what was happening he panicked. Dropping to his knees, Kurt looked into the water. "Blaine!" He shouted, reaching for his wand from his robes.

When Blaine came sputtering to the surface Kurt let out a breath of relief and offered a hand, which was taken greatly. Blaine stood up on the grass, shivering from the still freezing water of the lake. Kurt took out his wand and quickly dried Blaine off. They stared at each other for a full moment before bursting into giggles simultaneously.

"I—can't believe—you fell—in the lake!" Kurt said between breathes.

"You're terrifying when angry!" Blaine replied.

It took them a full five minutes before they got themselves together. Blaine looked up slightly at Kurt, suddenly completely serious, "I'm honestly sorry, Kurt," He said softly, "I don't want to be in that group. I was being truthful when I said I liked your friends more. And… and if I would've known that they treated you badly for being gay I would've never hung out with them in the first place. I'm sorry."

Kurt looked at Blaine, trying to find a lie in his eyes, a joking smile, anything to tell him he wasn't serious. Upon finding none, he nodded, "Why don't we just start fresh?"

Blaine laughed, "Sounds good. But Kurt?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Do you really find me attractive?"

He was suddenly tempted to push Blaine back into the lake.


	3. A World That's Entirely Our Own

**A/N: **Okay, so this is sorta a filler chapter before things _actually_ start happening. Just kinda looking into what sort of friendship they've got and stuff. So yeah. Enjoy. :) Also, this is _not_ the end of this story, as much as it may sound like it. There's more to come, I promise! It'll also go out of canon in the future. Well, more so then it is already.

* * *

><p><em>3. A World That's Entirely Our Own<em>

* * *

><p>As Blaine and Kurt made their way back into the school, Blaine noticed him shiver. "Kurt, I understand you went outside because you were frustrated, and annoyed, but could you do me the favour of not going outside in the rain next time?"<p>

Kurt gave him a questioning look, so Blaine placed an arm around him hesitantly, "I just don't want you getting a cold, and look," He pointed to Kurt's hands, "you're shivering."

"I'm fine," Kurt responded unconvincingly, "Just cold, that's all."

"Well you're going to go have a hot shower and change into some warm clothes none the less."

"But Mercedes-"

"I'll tell her where you've gone _after_ I'm sure you're not going to get hypothermia."

"You're being melodramatic," Kurt deadpanned.

"I'm being a good friend, something I've failed to be this month," Blaine smiled, "I need to make up for lost time."

"Oh my god, you're such a sap."

"I am not!"

"Blaine. Did you not just _hear_ what you said?" Kurt asked, obviously holding back a smile.

"Well, 'course I did."

"Then I stand by what I said. You are a sap." They continued to debate as they walked to the Gryffindor commons, Blaine insisting that he escort Kurt all the way to the Year Six boys' room. Once Kurt promised that he was going to go for a shower and change and then get some rest, Blaine left; though very reluctantly.

Kurt smiled at his receding back, feeling a great deal cheerier now that things were resolved. When a shiver ran down his back, he headed into the showers; thoughts still on the events of the afternoon as he worked through his routine. He wondered slightly how things could go from looking so grim to so very promising in one afternoon. He also sincerely hoped Puck wasn't going to murder the poor bloke; he tended to be a bit too protective of Kurt for some reason.

* * *

><p>Blaine left the Gryffindor commons with light spirits. He was glad that Kurt wasn't mad at him, and way too giddy to care that he was probably going to catch a cold from keeping <em>his<em> wet clothes on. He headed for the Great Hall, glad to see Mercedes and Puck still at the Hufflepuff table.

"Hello," He said cheerfully as he sat down, oblivious to the glares they were _both_ giving him at that moment.

"Alright, Anderson, cut the bull. Did you fix whatever the hell you did?"

"Yes, Puck, I did."

Mercedes' face softened, "Blaine, your knuckles are blue."

"What?"

"Your knuckles, Blaine," She told him, "They're blue. And you're shaking. What happened?"

Blaine chuckled, "Er, just a bit of a slip up. Fell into the lake, sorta."

"You fell?" Puck snorted, "Man, that's pathetic."

"Have _you_ ever seen Kurt when he's furious. He's bloody well terrifying. I honestly thought he was going to pull out his wand and be done with me."

They all laughed at this, but after a moment Mercedes became serious once again, "Seriously, though. You're knuckles are blue. You need to go warm up somehow Blaine."

"I'll just go have a hot shower then sit by the fire in the commons or something. That's what I told Kurt to do, that's also why I came to find you."

"Puck," Mercedes said after a moment of thought, "Make sure Blaine makes it up to the commons and to the showers, will you?"

"What?" He gaped.

"Noah," She warned strictly. So with a dramatic sigh, Noah stood up, pulling Blaine with him. "Say goodnight to Kurt for me!"

Blaine followed calmly after Puck, suddenly realizing that he was completely frozen. They made their way up the stairs silently, Blaine shivering the whole way. When they reached the Fat Lady portrait, Puck muttered the password and the painting swung open. They made their way inside, Blaine forcing himself to keep moving forward instead of stopping at the fireplace, which seemed to be taunting him.

Puck walked up the spiral staircase, up to the Sixth Years' dormitory. Kurt wasn't asleep like Blaine thought he'd be, instead he was seated on his bed with a novel in one hand and a cup of what Blaine assumed to be tea in the other. When they entered he looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Blaine's shivering form.

"Blaine!" He exclaimed, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"F-fine," He said, teeth chattering the whole time, "J-just a l-little c-c-cold."

Kurt rushed over, throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulder, holding tighter when Blaine curled into him, obviously desperate for the warmth. "Okay, go take a shower," He told him firmly when they'd reached the bathroom door, "A _hot_ one."

"C-clothes?" Blaine asked.

"I'll go pick out something for you, just go get warmed up, please." And how could Blaine turn down that offer? So he shuffled his way across the cold stone floor.

Kurt watched him go with a worried frown, turning to Puck as soon as the door closed and hitting him upside the head.

"Ow!" He complained, "What was that for?"

"What took you so long?" Kurt demanded, "He's obviously freezing and it's been at _least_ twenty minutes since he dropped me off."

"Relax, Princess. Mercedes didn't realize until about five minutes ago."

Kurt fumed at the use of the nickname, glaring daggers at him, "Get out."

"Are you sure you don't-"

"_Out, Puckerman."_ Kurt's voice was firm, and Puck ran from the room. Once he heard the click of the door closing, Kurt made his way to Blaine's dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a old pullover with the worn initials _DAW _on the front. He decided that they were warm enough, and headed for the bathroom door. He opened it as quietly as possible, as not to startle Blaine. As he placed the clothes on the counter next to the sink, he heard humming coming from Blaine's stall. He obviously thought he was still alone. Kurt was on his wait when Blaine began to sing.

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me_

_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out, it's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

Kurt recognized the song immediately as something from one of his favorite Muggle musicals; Wicked. He itched to sing the next chorus, but decided that would be just creepy, so he headed back into the dormitory to wait for Blaine to return.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening. It had been about half an hour since Blaine had went in, and Kurt saw steam seeping from the bathroom as Blaine exited. Blaine himself looked absolutely adorable in the just-slightly-too-big sweats, hair free of gel. Kurt decided he much preferred Blaine's hair curly.<p>

"Better?" He asked.

"Much, thank you." Blaine made his way over to his bed, getting under the covers and pulling them up so all Kurt could see were his eyes. He looked like a child. Or a puppy. Either way, Kurt laughed. "What?"

"You just look adorable like that," Kurt blurted, blushing when he realized what he'd said. "I mean, y'know… like a puppy or something."

"Gee, thanks." Blaine sighed, "I totally wanted to go for the adorable puppy look. Not like I want to be sexy or anything. No, adorable puppy's fine with me."

Kurt giggled again, thankfully _not_ blurting out that Blaine was definitely sexy. He saw Blaine's teeth start to chatter again and he pulled the blankets tighter around him. Kurt frowned, trying to figure out what to do to help. "Okay, not to sound strange or anything, but why don't you come sit over here? There's plenty of room and you're clearly still shivering."

Blaine seemed to contemplate the idea for a minute before hopping out of his bed excitedly and heading to Kurt's, gladly slipping under the covers Kurt had lifted for him. They were barely touching under the covers, but Kurt knew the little bit of extra warmth was helping when Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Kurt," He sighed.

"Of course." They fell into a comfortable silence; Kurt reading and Blaine slowly drifting to sleep. Kurt felt Blaine's head sag onto his shoulder and smiled. After a few minutes, he began to sing for no particular reason aside from having the song Blaine had sung earlier still stuck in his head. He picked up where Blaine left off, voice soft to avoid waking him up.

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing, through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen, under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling, the stuff that I felt_

What Kurt didn't expect was for Blaine to join him, voice barely audible at first, but gaining confidence as they sang.

_Every moment, as long as you're mine_

_I wake up my body, and make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future, for his as a past_

_I know, I may know, I don't care_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine_

_Follow the moonlight, until it is through_

_And know I'll be here, holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

Their voices melded together for the final note, it sounding throughout the room and echoing quietly around them. Blaine had sat up and was now staring into Kurt's eyes in a pleasant shock and Kurt was sure he was staring in a familiar way.

"That was…" Blaine began.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah."

"You have an amazing voice."

"Thank you," His smile broadened, "Yours is amazing, as well."

"No," Blaine blushed, "No not really. I don't even sing in front of people usually."

"Well that just makes it even more amazing." Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt gave him a stern look, "Just accept the compliment, Blaine."

"Thank you," he reached out, touching Kurt's face lightly, "But yours would put anyone's to shame."

They gazed wordlessly into each other's eyes, Kurt trying to ignore the pleasant butterflies in his stomach, the tingle that was left by Blaine's fingers on his face, the quickening of his heartbeat as Blaine stared into his eyes… Kurt gulped and broke eye contact when he realized that he may just be falling for the new guy.


	4. Truth is Generally Preferable to Lies

**A/N: **Hello, guys. New chapter, yay! I don't know why this story is coming so quickly to me, but I'm glad it is. Sadly, this is going to be the last chapter for a little bit because I leave for Seattle in two days and I'll be in Hawaii in three. Since I'm writing my other fanfiction, _Tropical Kisses,_ this one and _An Artist Who's Lost His Touch_ are going to be on hold for a bit. Anyway, OC comes in this chapter. Don't hate me. Hate him all you want, but he's necessary. Just remember Klaine is my OTP, kay? They'll always be together in the end. Also, I'd like to say thank you so everyone who's reviewed this story, and I sincerely apologize for not replying to them, but for some reason won't let me. There's a few people in specific I'd like to say some things to, so I'm going to do that here. Okay, so _sonofafluffymuffin. _Your review made me smile, and just thank you. That was just brilliant and awesome and thank you. _AVeryPotterCati,_ thank you _so_ much for taking the time to create an account to review my story. I appreciate it and I'm glad that you enjoyed it, I hope to continue to impress. Okay, sorry about the freakishly long authors note. So much to say, so little... er, space? _Anyway,_ I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Ooh, closing note. Blaine's old school in this, according to the Harry Potter Wiki, does actually exist in the wizarding world. So, yeah. Yay for that. Okay, the story now.

* * *

><p><em>4. The Truth is Generally Preferable to Lies<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning, sun shining through his window. He furrowed his brow in confusion; why weren't the curtains on his bed closed? He felt the bed shift beside him and looked down to see Blaine curled up around one of his pillows. Oh. <em>Oh.<em> That's right; they'd fallen asleep like that, hadn't they?

"So, Kurtsie," Jeff said from his bed on the other side of the room, making him jump.

"Did you get laid?" Nick asked.

Kurt sighed, gently getting out of his bed so he didn't wake Blaine and going to his dresser. He chose to ignore them both as he grabbed a fresh set of uniforms and some undergarments. He walked straight for the bathroom, avoiding all eye contact with the two. As he showered his mind wandered back to the night before, back to the sound of Blaine's voice melding with his.

An hour later he walked back into the dorm fully clothed to find Jeff and Nick standing over Blaine, who was now completely wrapped around Kurt's pillow with a dopey smile on his face. Jeff looked like he was about to pounce, so Kurt cleared his throat. The two boys' heads whipped around. Kurt simply raised an eyebrow.

Nick spoke first, rubbing the back of his neck and looking like a child caught stealing cookies, "Hi, Kurt."

"You weren't planning on jumping on him, were you?"

"Um…"

Kurt strode forward, throwing his pyjamas in the hamper so he could place his hands on his hips. "How many times have I told you two _not_ to do that?"

"Counting this time?" Jeff asked.

"About fifteen," Nick said.

Kurt sighed, "Just go wake up Puck, would you?" They both nodded before scurrying off to his bed on the other side of the room. Kurt sat gently on his bed, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder and shaking gently. "Blaine? Blaine you've gotta get up."

"Mm, five more minutes," Blaine replied groggily as he buried his face further into the pillow.

"You don't _have_ five more minutes, Blaine. We have to go get breakfast and then we've got Transfiguration."

"Can't I just skip breakfast?" He said into the pillow.

"No."

"Please?"

"Blaine, if you don't get up in the next ten seconds I'll let Jeff and Nick jump on you." Well, that worked. Blaine hopped out of bed like it was suddenly filled with firecrabs.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall," Kurt told him as he scurried around the room, "I promised Mercedes I'd meet her down there."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes after Kurt left, Blaine made his way into the Great Hall. He spotted Kurt immediately. He was sitting across from Mercedes and Rachel and laughing at something one of them said. Blaine smiled brightly and began making his way over to them.<p>

"Hey, Blaine!" Blaine turned his head towards the Slytherin table, seeing the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team; Oliver Shunpike.

"Oh, hey Oliver." Blaine replied, reluctantly walking over. No sense in being rude, right?

"Well, take a seat man!" Oliver said once he reached the table. Some of the girls sitting around him, from all four houses, moved over so Blaine could sit.

"Actually," Blaine said slowly, forcing a smile, "I'm going to go eat with Kurt this morning."

"Kurt?" Oliver wrinkled his nose, "Why Kurt?"

"Because I've been a terrible friend to him lately, and I like spending time with him. I'll see you in Potions, though."

"Yeah," Oliver said dully, "See you in Potions."

"Wow, Ollie," Jenna said once Blaine was out of earshot, "That's, like, the first time you've ever been rejected."

"Shut up, Jenna."

"Oh, c'mon Ollie. Who cares, anyway? It's not like Blaine's all that great. He's not even that nice, and he's… he's one of _them_."

"One of whom?" Oliver asked her angrily, sincerely hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"He's _gay_, Ollie. It's gross."

"Jenna," He said warningly.

"Whatever." Oliver had to remind himself that she was a girl and, yes, jinxing her would be inappropriate. He instead opted to tune her out and focus on Blaine. He had to admit he'd taken quite a liking to the boy over the past month, and seeing him with _Hummel_ of all people. Oliver may be gay, but Hummel was so flaming it made him want to puke. Why in god's name was Blaine so entranced by him? How come his eyes lit up around Kurt? Most importantly, why couldn't his eyes light up like that in front of Oliver?

"-Ollie!" Jenna said, shaking his shoulder gently.

"What?"

"You're staring. And it's not at all subtle. Like, seriously. Tone it down a bit sweetie."

"Go away."

"Ollie-"

"Piss off." He knew he was being rude, but it was Hummel's fault. If he would just back off like he was doing and pull his "diva bitch" act, Blaine would realize how pathetic and stupid he was. Maybe… maybe if Oliver could _make_ Blaine realize… Maybe he could get Hummel to show his nasty side. Surely Blaine would need a shoulder to cry on or something, and of course Oliver would be there for him. A sly smirk crept onto his face as he began to think; began to plot.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt." Kurt looked up from his Transfiguration homework. He was currently sitting in the corner of the library since Blaine and Mercedes had Herbology while he had a free period.<p>

"Uh, hello," Kurt replied hesitantly. Oliver Shunpike stood before him, smiling brightly. Kurt remembers being somewhat close to him in their first year, but he'd been under the impression that he hated him now.

"May I sit?"

Kurt blinked twice, "Um, sure."

He smiled brightly as he sat, "So, we haven't talked in a while. How're you?"

"Um… I'm doing good. I guess? How're you?"

"Meh, how good can a person be in school, am I right?"

"Er, I suppose if you don't _like_ school…" Kurt mumbled.

Oliver tilted his head to the right, "You do like it then?"

"Well, I suppose so. I think if we weren't at Hogwarts it'd be less interesting because, well, Hogwarts has the scenery and whatnot and other schools are just… school's, y'know? Oh god, I'm rambling aren't I? I'll just stop now."

Oliver threw his head back and laughed, "It's fine, Kurt."

"Yes, well, I should be going anyway. Blaine's class should be getting out soon and I promised I'd meet him outside the greenhouses." Kurt stood up and grabbed his books, smiling down at Oliver, who stood up as well and held out his hand.

"It was nice talking with you again, Kurt."

Kurt shook his hand gently, marveling slightly in the warmth of them, before walking away.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out of Herbology with Mercedes on his arm. They were talking excitedly about the day's lesson when he saw Kurt standing next to a third year Ravenclaw.<p>

"Hey."

Kurt turned around at the sound of his voice, "Hi how was Herbology?"

"It was brilliant! My old school didn't have _anything_ like what they teach here!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Where _was _your old school, Blaine? You never have told us."

Blaine's face fell a bit, "Oh, um. I went to the Wizarding World of Dramatic Arts. It's in Great Britain."

"Oh, I've heard about that school. Kind of."

"Yeah," Blaine cleared his throat, "So, uh, what did you get up to for your free period?"

"Well, I was planning on studying in the library but Shunpike came over and decided now was a good time to have a chat."

"Wait—like _Oliver_ Shunpike?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

Blaine nodded as they began to walk back towards the school, "He was one of the people I hung around. Y'know, before I decided I preferred you lot?"

Mercedes giggled, reminding the two boys of her presence. "So what did he want?"

"I don't know, actually. He didn't really say. Just… wanted to talk, I suppose?"

"Realized how amazing you are, I reckon," Blaine pointed out.

"I guess he must've 'cause he wasn't rude or anything."

Blaine frowned, "Was he before?"

"Not in so many words," Kurt mumbled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she pushed Kurt to her other side, moving in so she could talk to Blaine in hushed tones. "They were practically inseparable for the first couple years of school, and then _bam_. Out of no where he drops Kurt as a friend, joins Quidditch and gets a new group of friends. Sure, he wasn't rude to Kurt, but he still left him out of no where."

"And they haven't talked since then?"

"No. Well, aside from the required words in class and what not."

"So why now?"

Kurt sighed from the other side of Mercedes. "Who cares? It was nice of him. He _was_ my best friend, and I have to admit that I may've had a slight crush on him at some point or another. I wouldn't mind resurrecting our friendship."

"Just be careful, Kurt. People randomly stopping to have a chat after three years isn't an everyday occurrence."

"I doubt he's bringing up our old friendship _just_ to hurt me, Blaine." Kurt snorted, "Just let me be happy about possibly fixing things with an old friend, okay?" And with that, Kurt walked away from them.

"I messed up again, didn't I?"

"No, it's fine. He's not _mad,_ per say, just… sensitive about these things."

Blaine groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "I just… I have a really bad feeling about all of this. I don't want Kurt getting hurt."

"He'll be fine, Blaine. He knows right from wrong and he won't let anyone get under his skin like that." With a simple pat on his back and a wave, Mercedes was off too, leaving him alone.

"I sure hope so," He mumbled as he quickened his pace, hoping to catch up with them at the Great Hall.


	5. Looking in the Wrong Places

**A/N: **Wow, I can't believe I got this chapter up so quickly. I don't know if it's _good_, but I hope it is. The timeline's a bit strange, I realize, but I hope it's not too hard to follow. So yeah. Not a lot to say here. Things get kinda interesting though. I hope you don't hate Oliver, too. Well, actually... feel free to hate Oliver. Just don't hate me to writing him.

* * *

><p><em>5. Looking in the Wrong Places<em>

* * *

><p>As it got closer to Christmas, Blaine watched Kurt and Oliver get closer and closer. Everyone in their group of misfits seemed to be ecstatic for Kurt, and he was starting to feel like he was the only one who thought this was just going to end in tears. But a week before Christmas found Blaine reading a novel one of his old friends sent him by the fire in the Gryffindor commons. Puck was across from him playing chess with Rachel, who was clearly winning. They all looked up when the portrait door swung open to reveal a very happy Kurt.<p>

"Hey princess," Puck said with a nod, apparently the only one who _didn't_ realize Kurt's mood.

Kurt sighed airily before falling onto the couch next to Blaine. "You seem happy," Blaine stated, receiving only a giggle in response. He raised an eyebrow in question, and apparently that was all the prompting Kurt needed.

"You will not _believe_ what just happened to me, Blaine." He took a dramatic pause, "Oliver just asked me out!"

Rachel squealed happily from her place beside Puck, who nodded approvingly (though he was still focused on the game in front of him). Blaine, however, froze. It was a full minute of Rachel's squealing and Kurt's laughter before he managed to tell his brain to speak. "What?"

"Oliver asked me out! We were in the Library 'studying'," he put air quotes around the word with a wink in Rachel's direction, gaining another loud squeal of delight from the brunette, "When he stopped and asked me if I'd like to go on a date with him next Hogsmeade visit."

Blaine swallowed the newly-formed lump in his throat, "Oh."

"Isn't it great, Blaine?" Kurt prodded.

"Er… yeah," He forced a smile, "Yeah, that's brilliant Kurt. I've, er, I've gotta go send my mum a letter. Seeya later." He got up quickly and fled the room, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his gut as he headed up to the Owlery.

When he arrived Blaine saw Oliver himself sitting at the window, sending his own owl off. Blaine felt his anger spike, and it took all his self control not to slam him against the wall. Instead, he walked over to him and pulled him up by his collar.

"What the—Blaine?"

"What are you playing at, Shunpike?" Blaine demanded as he scowled at the boy, who was unfortunately quite a bit taller than him.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Oh c'mon, Shunpike. You know _exactly _what I'm talking about." When Oliver continued to give him a blank look, Blaine let out a groan, "Kurt. What the hell do you want with him?"

"I-I like him…"

"You ditched him; from the stories I've been told. Why are you suddenly interested in him?"

"People change, Blaine. I missed Kurt, and I hated that we didn't talk anymore."

Blaine glared up at him, trying to find some sort of sign that he was lying, that there was something else was going on, but Oliver looked sincere. "If you hurt him, I'm going to kill you." Blaine threw him back and spun around to head out of the Owlery, completely forgetting about the letter to his mum.

"Got a crush, Blaine?" Oliver called from behind him, but Blaine kept walking, trying to distance himself as much as possible so he wouldn't do anything rash, like punch his face in.

. . . . . . . .

Kurt woke extra early for the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas so he could get ready for his date. He tiptoed into the bathroom with the outfit he had specially picked out, trying not to wake the others. He locked the door, cursing the communal bathrooms once more, before placing his clothes and products on the countertop. The butterflies in his stomach refused to go away as he showered and dressed, and he found himself cutting back on his skin routine. He emerged from the bathroom an hour later and walked straight into Blaine.

"Oh, good morning!" Kurt said cheerfully.

"Morning," Blaine grumbled in response, clearly not happy. He gave Kurt a once-over. "You look dashing."

"Thanks, it's for my-"

"Date, I know." They both laughed, though Blaine's sounded off, forced even. Kurt had noticed that he'd become more and more closed off since he had told him of his date with Oliver. "Well, I'm going to go shower. See you at breakfast."

"Yeah…" Kurt watched as he walked by, biting his lip nervously. He sighed, but headed back up to the dorms to put his clothes away. He found the room mostly empty, with only Puck in the room, still sound asleep. Kurt smiled, and walked over to the mohawked boy.

"Puck," He said, shaking his shoulder, "Puck, breakfast's in a couple of minutes."

He received a groan from the other boy, so Kurt shook him harder, "Wake up. Don't you have a date today?"

"Oh shit," Puck sat up straight, and looked over at the clock on his bedside table, "Jesus, Princess, wait long enough to wake me up?"

"Sorry, but you always want to sleep in." He watched as Puck hurried around the room, taking off his sweats and throwing on one of his good pairs of jeans and a nice top. "You're taking out the girl from Slytherin, right? Lauren something?"

"Yeah."

"You actually like her, don't you?" Kurt observed as Puck actually _brushed_ his stripe of hair.

"Shut up, I like a lot of people."

"But you're serious about this one, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Hummel." Puck said, and Kurt smirked. That was all the confirmation he needed.

"Good luck, in that case," He said as he headed to the door. "Oh, and Puck?" There was a hum of acknowledgement, "Don't be an ass and screw this up, okay?"

Kurt shut the door behind him, hearing Puck laugh. He called something out, but Kurt was already on his way down the stairs. He made his way out of the Gryffindor commons and down to the Great Hall. He spotted Blaine and Rachel chatting at the end of the table. He started making his way over when Oliver called out.

A bright smile graced Kurt's features as he waved and practically skipped over to the Slytherin table. Oliver stood when he reached the table and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful."

Kurt blushed a bright red, "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Er, yeah. More or less." Kurt felt eyes on him and turned around to see Blaine staring at him. His expression was neutral as it had been for a while, but his eyes were blazing. "Would you… would you like to come eat at the Gryffindor table?"

Oliver's smile faltered slightly, but he nodded, "I'd be delighted. See you later, guys." He waved to his friends as he threw an arm over Kurt's shoulders and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, hello Oliver." The brunette girl, Rachel, was it? Or was it Rose… He couldn't be sure. She was annoying as hell that was for sure. But he threw a bright smile her way.

"Good morning."

Kurt took the seat next to Blaine, leaving Oliver to sit next to him. He was a bit disappointed, but it would do. As soon as he was seated he threw his arm back over Kurt's shoulders. He grabbed the piece of toast Kurt had buttered and took a bite.

"Hey!" The boy exclaimed, obviously trying to appear angry, but failing.

"Nom nom nom." Oliver joked as he chewed, smiling down at the brunette. "Thanks, love."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine's jaw tighten and his fist clench. Oliver smirked and pulled Kurt in for a kiss that was much too inappropriate for the breakfast table. He pulled away when he felt the heavy weight of a hand on his shoulder. He gazed up and swallowed nervously.

"Hands off, punk." Puck said with a painful squeeze to his shoulder.

"Noah," Kurt warned, "He's my boyfriend, he's allowed to kiss me."

"Whatever," Puck grumbled before sitting down next to Rachel, who smiled at him and ruffled the pathetic strip of hair on his head. Oliver could never understand why the hell girls found it attractive. It looked bloody ridiculous, if anything.

"Hello Kurtsie," A blonde kid was sitting next to him and yawning, a brunette guy right behind him acting just as child-like.

"Morning Jeff, Nick." Jeff and Nick. Okay, gotta remember that. "Coming to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yeah," The brunette—Nick—was almost falling asleep as he put jelly on his toast. "We've got dates."

"How the hell did you two pull that off?" Puck asked with a snicker.

"Excuse us, Puckerman," Jeff stared with a frown.

"But we happen to be very attractive blokes. Right Kurt?" They finished each other's sentences'? Weird.

"I refuse to partake in this conversation." Kurt was holding a steaming cup of tea, hands wrapped around it and taking in the warmth as he breathed in the sent.

"You're no fun, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I'm plenty fun."

"Are not." Jeff argued.

"You're a total bore." Nick pointed out.

"I happen to find him fun." Oliver pointed out. The two boys to his left stopped eating with their hands frozen an inch from grabbing more food, and their mouths hanging open. Oliver glanced around to see Puck's jaw clenched as he glared daggers, Rachel's flustered and slightly shocked expression, Blaine's ice-cold glares and finally Kurt's bright red face. It suddenly hit Oliver that that sounded extremely inappropriate.

"No, no! Not like that!" He said hastily, "Oh, c'mon. Do you really think I'm that kind of guy?" Everyone's expressions darkened, and Blaine looked like he was ready to commit murder.

"I promise Kurt still has his innocence." Oliver said with a sigh, "Geez, I'm not _that_ bad."

There was a short silence and then Kurt burst into a fit of giggles. Everyone at the table turned to look as he flat-out laughed, tears in his eyes and everything. Kurt's laughter brought on the laughter of almost everyone else at the table. They received a lot of strange looks from the people sitting at the other house table's, but no one could be bothered to care. They were quite used to it by this point.

"Your—expressions—were—priceless!" He wheezed out as he laughed. "Especially you, Blaine. Seriously, you looked about ready to murder him!"

Blaine was the only one in the group that _hadn't_ laughed. In fact, he still looked quite murderous. His hands were clenched into tight fists, and his jaw was set. He was glaring at Oliver and no longer bothering to mask it anymore.

"Excuse me," He said stiffly as he got up and left the table, leaving everyone rather confused.

"What has been _with_ him lately?" Kurt asked with annoyance in his voice. "He's been all snippy and closed off. It's like he doesn't want to be near me anymore."

"I don't think it's you," Oliver admitted quietly. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Why not? You were one of his friends, right? Before he decided to join _us_." He motioned to the group, which was slowly growing, of kids from all four houses.

"Yeah. Or I thought so." Oliver sighed dramatically. "I guess he never liked me."

"You know what?" Kurt stood up abruptly. "I think I'll go have a little chat with him." And then he was walking out of the Great Hall and in the direction Blaine had went, leaving Oliver sitting awkwardly among his friends and just waiting for their questions and lectures to come.

"So Shunpike," Puck had turned to him as soon as Kurt was out of the hall. "I've got a few things to say to you."

Ah, there it was.

. . . . . . . .

"Blaine!" Kurt called down the corridor. Blaine looked over his shoulder briefly, but kept walking. "Blaine Anderson, you stop right now!" Kurt huffed, placing his hands on his hips. He knew his voice sounded more shill and high-pitched then usual, but he was not about to let Blaine keep acting like this without a good reason.

Blaine stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Kurt. He was still frowning and he now had his hands in his pockets. "Well, what?"

Kurt glared as he walked forward, stopping only a couple inches away from Blaine. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Pardon?"

"I _said_, what is _wrong _with you?"

"I heard what you said, Kurt," Blaine deadpanned. "I just don't know what you mean."

"You get all angry and defensive every time Oliver's around. You're always glaring at him and frowning, and every time I bring him up you find an excuse to leave, or change the subject. I don't care if you're feeling protective or something, there's a point where you need to draw the line."

"Protective, Kurt? _Really?_" Blaine let out a short laugh, "You think I'm acting the way I am because I'm being _protective?_"

"Well why else would you be acting this way? You tolerated him just fine when you were hanging out with his lot. What's changed?"

Blaine looked away and… was that a blush? Yes, that was definitely a blush. "It's different now. He's dating you."

"So what? Why on earth does that give you any right to-"

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted suddenly. "Do you seriously not get it?"

"Not get what?"

Blaine gave him a disbelieving look. He opened his mouth to say something but he seemed to change his mind, instead looking away and muttering, "Look, I just don't think you dating him is a good idea, okay?"

"Why? What is it about him?"

"Maybe the fact that he dropped you out of no where, didn't speak to you for years, and then you reunite and suddenly he's in love with you? Tell me that doesn't sound fishy."

"That doesn't sound fishy."

"Oh c'mon Kurt!" Blaine threw his hands up. "Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when it turns out he's just a prick trying to play with your emotions."

He started walking away again, and Kurt was getting more and more furious. "Why can't you just let me be happy, Blaine?" He called after him, "Why can't you just accept that someone could maybe _like_ me for a change? Why do you have to ruin it?"

When he turned back this time, Blaine looked sad. "I don't doubt that people like you Kurt, that people _love_ you. I just… I don't think he's one of them."

Kurt gaped at he watched Blaine walk away. He felt like he was frozen, and he had no idea why. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that Kurt was able to look away from the empty space that Blaine had occupied. He glanced over to see Finn looking quite concerned.

"You okay, little bro?"

"I'm older then you, Finn. But yes, I'm fine."

Finn tilted his head to the side, "You've been standing here for a while."

"I was lost in thought, I suppose."

"Oh… okay. Well, everyone's wondering where you are. Santana's started making really gross jokes that I don't wanna hear. 'Cause you're my bro now, so that's… weird."

Kurt laughed and turned back to the Great Hall with Finn by his side. He sat down and felt everyone's questioning gazes, but they thankfully didn't prod. He tried to appear eager for his date with Oliver, but Blaine had put him in a bad mood. And Kurt still didn't know what his bloody problem was!

After breakfast he watched everyone split off into their pairs; Finn with a Slytherin girl named Quinn—who Kurt really didn't like, Noah with Lauren, Mercedes had Sam and Rachel to hang out with. Even the Ravenclaw love square had figured itself out for the holiday—though Kurt wasn't sure about Brittney and Artie. He had always thought that Artie and Tina were more… fitted to each other—and he wanted to badly to just be _happy_ like the lot of them. At this moment, he hated Blaine Anderson with a passion, but he was determined to enjoy his day just to prove to Blaine that he had no control over him.

He walked down to Hogsmeade with his fingers laced through Oliver's. They fell into the comfortable conversation they always did and when they got into a snowball fight with Jeff and Nick half way there, Kurt didn't even complain.

"Where do you want to go first?" Oliver asked when they reached the town.

"Well, I've gotta do some shopping for dad and Carol and Finn," He looked at Oliver with the tiniest of grins, "And you of course."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about getting me anything, Kurt."

"Nonsense, I love to shop. Plus, you're my-" Kurt stopped midsentence when he realized that they hadn't used that term yet. What if that wasn't what they were? Wait, what? Of course that's what they were. He had asked Kurt out, hadn't he? But what if he didn't want other people knowing? Or what if he didn't like that term?

"Kurt?" Oliver asked, seeing his internal struggle playing out in his facial expressions. He turned so he was face-to-face with Kurt, placing his unoccupied hand on his arm and rubbing gently. "Kurt, it's okay. You can call me your boyfriend."

Oliver tried to hold back a laugh when Kurt sighed in relief. "Well, yes. You're my… boyfriend so I think getting you a gift is appropriate."

Oliver's chest swelled at the look on Kurt's face. Absolutely adorable, that's what he is. He internally shook his head. No, he didn't like Kurt, what the hell was he thinking that for?

"Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks?" He suggested, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that was quickly growing in his chest, "I'll buy you a Butterbeer."

"Mm, okay." Kurt smiled up at him brightly and he felt another pang. As they walked in the direction of the bar, Oliver tried to think about what in God's name was going on. They reached the door, which he politely held for Kurt who blushed in return, and he still hadn't figured it out. So he decided to put it in the back of his mind and just ignore it.

"Why don't you grab a table, I'll grab the drinks?" Kurt nodded and headed towards a booth in the back of the room while Oliver headed to the bar. "Two Butterbeer's please," He told the barmaid, placing a couple coins down on the countertop and grabbing the steaming cups in front of him.

He placed them on the table and scooted in next to Kurt, throwing an arm over his shoulder and kissing his neck gently. He didn't know why he was being so clingy; it just felt right.

. . . . . . . .

Blaine watched from a distance as Kurt walked hand in hand with Shunpike, feeling sick to his stomach. He tried to ignore them; advert his gaze, but he was constantly drawn back to the couple. He hated how _happy _Kurt looked. He hated that Shunpike was _making_ him that happy. It wasn't fair. That was his job. _He_ was supposed to be making Kurt blush and stutter and smile.

But no, he was doing the opposite, it seemed. Instead he was making Kurt feel unloved because he was an idiot who didn't know how to word things properly. He was making Kurt hate him, and it was killing him inside.

Blaine watched as they walked into the Three Broomsticks, and it wasn't until the slam of the door behind them when he realized he was standing alone with no real purpose to being here. Blaine decided that it'd be best to just… steer clear of the couple and instead focus on his Christmas shopping.

He walked around Hogsmeade, popping into different shops and picking things up for his mum and dad. He saw the familiar faces of his friends and their dates, but he wasn't even glanced at. It seemed like everyone else had someone and he was, once again, alone. And Blaine hated it.

He stomped his way around town, going in and out of the remaining shops looking for gifts for said friends. He found something for everyone but Kurt. Was he allowed to get Kurt a gift? Would Kurt even accept it? He eventually decided that it wouldn't be a big deal and went into one of the clothing shops. He remembered Kurt saying something about loving scarves, so he'd get him a scarf.

He walked out of the store just under fifteen minutes later with a satisfied grin on his face and another bag in his hand. He was about to make the trek back to the castle when he realized that he hadn't had anything to eat or drink yet. So he hopped into the Three Broomsticks to grab a Butterbeer—which was too addicting for its own good. When he opened the door his eyes went straight to a table in the back of the room where Shunpike currently had his tongue shoved down Kurt's throat. Blaine tightened his grip on his bags to stop himself from stomping over and ripping him away from Kurt. Instead, he walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"What can I get you, sweet cheeks?" The barmaid asked with a wink as she, quite obviously, pushed her bust out.

"Butterbeer," Blaine huffed. The barmaid seemed a bit taken aback at his foul mood and scurried to get his drink. Blaine threw the coins on the wood counter and took a large gulp of his drink.

He could feel people's gazes on him, but all he could focus on was the kissing couple in the corner of his eye. He _hated_ this. He hated Oliver, he hated being alone, he just hated it here now. Blaine realized that that sounded a lot like an immature child complaining about not getting what he wants, but he couldn't help it. It just wasn't fair that Shunpike got Kurt when Blaine would be so much better for him. It wasn't fair that Shunpike got to be the one to make him finally feel loved. That was supposed to be his job.

. . . . .

Kurt walked into the Gryffindor dorms five minutes before curfew. He had a giddy smile plastered on his face and he was humming to himself. He wanted nothing more than to gush to Mercedes about his day and, not for the first time, he cursed the houses. What is one supposed to do when his best friend is in Hufflepuff?

"Hi Princess," Puck said, making Kurt jump. He was sitting on the window sill with his guitar in his lap. He looked happier than Kurt had seen him in ages.

"Good evening, Noah."

"How was your date?"

Kurt sighed happily and plopped down next to the mohawked Gryffindor, "Amazing. Oliver is… Amazing, and it was all just so..."

"Amazing?" Puck asked, graciously taking the playful punch to his arm.

"And yours?"

"It was great. Lauren's different then everyone else I've dated. She isn't controlling like Quinn, she's not a bitch like Santana and she's not yappy like Rachel. She holds her head high and isn't even phased by my badassness."

"Wow, that is _shocking_," Kurt said sarcastically, "That someone _doesn't_ find you scary? Hmm."

"Oh, go away. You know what I mean."

"I do." The fell into a momentary silence before Kurt nodded at Puck's guitar. "Whatcha playing?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, I just wanted to play. Wanna sing for me, Princess?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. No one else was back at the dorm yet, so it wasn't like they'd wake anyone up. He leaned over to whisper something in Puck's ear. He rolled his eyes at Kurt's request, but nodded and started playing.

"Will you count me in?" Puck counted quietly to three and Kurt started singing.

_I've been awake for a while now,_

_you got me feeling like a child now._

'_Cause every time I see your bubbly face, _

_I get the tingles in a silly place._

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes, I'll always know._

_That you make me smile, _

_Please stay for a while now._

_Just take your time,_

_Wherever you go._

Kurt stood up and danced around the middle of the room with his eyes closed.

_The rain is falling on my window pane,_

_But we are hiding in a safer place._

_Uncovers staying safe and warm,_

_You give me feelings that I adore._

_They start in my toes make me crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes, I always know._

_That you make me smile, _

_Please stay for a while now._

_Just take your time, _

_Wherever you go._

_What am I gunna say?_

_When you make feel this way._

_I just… mmm._

_And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes, I always know._

_That you make me smile,_

_Please stay for a while now,_

_Just take your time,_

_Wherever you go._

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine standing in the doorway with a shocked expression. Kurt felt like he should stop singing, but he wanted to show Blaine that he was happy despite all his best efforts.

_I've been asleep for a while now,_

_You tuck me in just like a child now._

'_Cause every time you hold me in your arms,_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth._

_It starts in my soul and I loose all control,_

_When you kiss my nose, the feeling shows._

'_Cause you make me smile,_

_Baby just take your time now,_

_Holding me tight._

He held Blaine's gaze as he sang, ignoring the uncomfortable feelings coming from Puck's direction.

_Wherever, wherever, wherever,_

_Wherever you go. _

_Wherever, wherever,_

_Wherever you go._

_Ooh, wherever you go,_

_I'll always know._

_You make me smile, even just for a while._


	6. Only As Strong As We Are United

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter is sort of a filler, but yet something important happens. It's the start of their Christmas break after this chapter, so we'll have to see where that takes us! (Still figuring out who's staying and who's going home for it)

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>6. Only As Strong As We Are United<em>

* * *

><p>To say that the air between Kurt and Blaine was tense after the scenario in the dorms would be an understatement. A colossal understatement. After Kurt had finished singing, Blaine had turned and stomped out of the room angrily, making sure to slam the door behind him. Puck let out a sigh and shook his head before leaving as well.<p>

The next day, the start of the last week before Christmas break, was awkward for their friends. None of them knew much more then what Puck had told them, and that didn't explain why Blaine looked like he was about to jinx his breakfast or why Kurt looked so grumpy. When Oliver came and sat beside Kurt, things got even worse. Blaine gripped the orange he was about to peel so tightly that it squirted his half of the table with orange juice.

Instead of laughing like they usually would, everyone stayed silent. Rachel pulled out her wand and cleaned Blaine and the table up before reaching over to place her hand gently on his. Kurt couldn't hear what they were saying, but Blaine's mood improved greatly. He even smiled a little bit.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt forced himself to look away from Blaine and instead looking to Oliver. "Fine, why?"

"You're just really tense," He replied, rubbing Kurt's shoulders gently. Kurt's stomach churned at the realization that the gesture—which would normally make his heart quicken—did nothing for him. His eyes continued to dart back to Blaine throughout the meal. By the end of breakfast Blaine was laughing and joking with Rachel and Kurt was the one feeling miserable and confused. He let Oliver lead him to Charms and sat as close as possible to him when they got to their seat in the back of the classroom.

As Professor Flitwick started on their lesson, which was the Episkey charm, Kurt tried to focus on the lesson instead of trying to figure out what his emotions were doing. But even his favorite subject couldn't distract him from the growing discomfort in the pit of his stomach of seeing his two friends _flirting_ in the corner of his eye, Rachel holding his chin gently and staring deeply into his eyes. What happened to Blaine being gay, anyway?

Kurt tried to shake his thoughts as Flitwick gave them their assignment—two feet of parchment on the proper usage of the Episkey charm. He didn't understand why it was bugging him so much that Blaine seemed to have a thing for Rachel. They weren't even _talking_ at the moment.

At the end of class Kurt could feel Oliver's gaze on him.

"What?" He said a bit too harshly.

"I… just… you look…" Oliver trailed off and adverted his gaze, muttering an apology.

Kurt felt even worse when Oliver's face fell. He reached out to touch his fingertips lightly to his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I don't like seeing you upset." Oliver said.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just… I'm really stressed out right now." Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kurt." Oliver said, pulling him into a hug. "Why don't we go down to the lake at lunch?"

"I'd like that," Kurt smiled, nuzzling into his chest.

* * *

><p>Blaine tried to ignore Kurt as Rachel continued to drone on about a glee club that was starting up, but he could see him out of the corner of his eye and he was practically sitting on Shunpike's lap.<p>

"Blaine!" Rachel was snapping her fingers in front of his face, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"You haven't been listening to a thing I've been saying." She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Sorry, Rach."

"Do you like Kurt?" She asked out of no where, observing silently as Blaine's eyes went wide for just a moment before a mask of indifference took over his features.

"No, of course not." He answered monotonously. "I don't even want a friendship with him right now."

"Blaine you know that's not true." Rachel tried unsuccessfully to catch his eye. "I know it's probably hard to see him with Oliver, but he makes him happy Blaine."

"Yeah, exactly. He doesn't need me." He huffed.

"You know that's not true, either. You need each other because you _get_ each other like no one else. Kurt's happy around you, and you're happy around him." She reached out to grab his chin gently so she could catch his eye. "But you need to understand that, right now, he _likes_ Oliver and Oliver makes him happy, too. You need to accept that."

Blaine groaned, "When did you suddenly become so insightful, anyway?"

"I take offense to that. I am very insightful, thank you very much." They both laughed and Blaine decided that he'd find Kurt at lunch and talk to him. Because she was right. He couldn't let Oliver break up their friendship, intentionally or not.

When the class finally ended Blaine gathered his stuff and headed towards the door where he fully intended to ask Kurt to meet him in the lake at lunch so they could talk things out. Just as he was about to walk out the door he caught the end of Kurt and Oliver's conversation.

"…Lake at lunch?"

"I'd like that."

Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit disappointed that Oliver had had the exact same idea as him, but he was trying to be accepting so Blaine simply took a deep breath and walked out the door.

"Kurt?" He asked quietly.

The couple before him jumped apart faster then you could say Butterbeer, only relaxing when they realized he wasn't a teacher. Or a bully.

Kurt stood up straighter and looked down his nose at Blaine, obviously still pissed. "What, Blaine?"

"May I have a word? Please?"

"Why? Don't you have better things to do than argue with me like, I dunno, flirting with Rachel maybe?" Kurt's voice was icy as he crossed his arms and cocked a hip. If it weren't for his comment, Blaine would feel incredibly nervous.

"Flirting with—Flirting with _Rachel_?" He couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "Rachel? Kurt, I'm _gay._"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Well you two seem perfectly cozy to me."

"Um, Kurt?" Both boys turned to look at Oliver, who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm just… I gotta head to Herbology, okay? I'll see you at lu-"

"No, stay." His face shifted from the bitchy glare to pleading and Blaine could see Oliver's composure shrivel.

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, I just want to talk to you."

"Well anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Ollie."

"Fine. If that's what you really want, I will." He paused for a moment before realizing that, yeah, Oliver wasn't going anywhere. So he continued. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I've been a twat to you and I'm sorry that I got angry. I don't like when we fight, Kurt, because you are my best friend and you're the only one who can ever hold that position, okay? So I'm sorry."

There was another drawn out silence before Kurt spoke, his posture becoming less rigid. He even smiled. "I'm sorry, too. For everything."

Blaine smiled and held out a hand. "Friends?"

Instead of shaking it, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck. "Friends."

When they pulled away, Blaine noticed that Oliver was frowning. He sighed. He didn't really like the guy anymore, but for Kurt's sake he had to try, right? "Oliver?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Truce?" He asked, holding out his hand. Oliver shook it, albeit a bit hesitantly. When Blaine looked back to Kurt he was delighted to see that he was smiling brightly at the two of them.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Of course." He watched as Kurt and Oliver walked off smiling and giggling as they headed to their classes. Blaine, who had a spare, decided to go to the library and work on the Charms essay seeing that he hadn't paid any attention in class.

On his way he ran into Rachel, who smiled brightly. "Oh, Blaine! Just the person I was looking for."

She thrust a flyer in his face that was written on light pink parchment paper. Rachel had obviously charmed the music notes on it to move, along with the gold stars decorating it.

_Come join the New Directions!_

_A Glee club founded by the singing sensation Rachel Berry for students who wish to broadcast their musical talents to the school! _

_Auditions this Saturday in the Great Hall at noon sharp._

Blaine noticed, in fine print, that Professor Schuester was the teacher leading it.

"So will you join? Please, please, _please?_" Rachel begged, pouting up at him in what was obviously her attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"I…" Blaine bit his lip. He didn't know what it'd be like, trying to juggle Glee club and Quidditch on top of the mounds of homework the professors gave, but he saw how passionate Rachel was about performing. "Sure, Rachel. I'll audition. I don't know how good my voice is though, I've only ever sang to my showerhead. Though I've yet to hear a complaint."

"Oh, it's fine. You can just sway in the background." She said nonchalantly.

"Okay, I'll go for it." He said with a laugh. "Someone you should definitely try and get, though, is Kurt. His voice is beautiful."

"Oh, I know. I fully intend for him to join, even if it requires some form of blackmail."

"Rachel, I don't think blackmail is the best idea."

"Oh lighten up," She called over her shoulder as she walked by him, making her way over to Puck. Blaine continued to watch as she pulled the same kicked-puppy look on Puck and Blaine watched his composure crumble as he gave in. Rachel squealed loudly and threw her arms around his neck. Blaine didn't miss the smile that spread over his features as he held her close.

Blaine turned to walk to the library when he heard Puck call for him, "Hey Anderson, wait up!"

He slowed his pace and waited for Puck to fall in step. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, man."

"For what?"

"For apologizing to Kurt." Puck coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It was cool of you, bro."

Blaine shrugged, "I just didn't want to fight anymore. I don't like fighting with him."

Puck nodded and then they fell into a silence. When they made it to the Library Puck waved goodbye, saying something about going to see 'his lady'. Blaine smiled and walked inside, grabbing a table in the back where the sounds of the chattering students were quieter. He pulled out his Charms textbook, Quill and a piece of parchment before going to the section on the Episkey charm, which he really hoped was indeed the spell they had learned about in class. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if it was Episkey or Expulso, so Blaine just went with his first guess.

_Episkey – Used to heal relatively minor injuries. When it is cast, the person feels his/her body part go very warm and then very cold._

Blaine hummed and got to work on his essay, but he'd barely written a paragraph when he was interrupted again. "Um… Blaine?"

Blaine looked up to see a ginger girl from Hufflepuff staring down at him. She looked familiar and Blaine tried to remember what her name was. "Yes?"

"I was just… I, um…" It was Morgan. She was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, if he wasn't mistaken. "I just wanted to tell you that I… that I like you."

The girl's face went beat red as she adverted her gaze and Blaine felt terrible. "Morgan, I'm so sorry. I… well; lets just say I don't play for your team."

Morgan nodded before running back to her friends and bursting into tears. Blaine was confused. He was under the impression that his sexuality was pretty out there by now. But he simply shrugged it off, not too worried.

* * *

><p>On the Saturday of the Glee club auditions, Blaine made his way down to the Great Hall with Kurt, Puck and Oliver. Kurt was speaking excitedly about possibly getting to show off his voice, and Puck was grumbling about losing some of his badassness.<p>

When the arrived, Blaine scanned the room to find a good 13 or so people there aside from themselves. Blaine recognized a few of them as the people who usually sat with them at lunch; Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Jeff, Nick, Tina, Artie, Mike and Lauren were all there, and somehow Rachel had managed to get Santana, Brittany and Quinn to join as well, which was quite the accomplishment.

"Okay, everyone. I'd like to start off by saying thank you for coming today, and welcome!" Rachel said cheerfully from atop a table. "Today will be auditions day, and then we'll be having another meeting after the holidays to discuss practice times."

There was some mumbling from the group in agreement, so Rachel clapped her hands. "Great! Well, I'll start off with a solo of my own. Just to show you all that I am, indeed, a good leader. Now, I don't know if any of you will know this song but it's from a very popular Muggle musical and it's called Don't Rain on My Parade."

"Rachel, you realize that a lot of us listen to Muggle music, right?" Quinn asked with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared, "Just because we're wizards doesn't mean we're completely disconnected from their world."

Rachel chose to ignore her, instead pulling out her wand and giving it a wave, causing the music to start up. Blaine had to admit that she had a good voice, a great voice, but he still thought that Kurt's was more intriguing; it drew you in and held you captive throughout the entirety of the song.

When she finished, everyone applauded. Some people out of respect and others because the just enjoyed the performance. She hopped down from the table and smiled. "Who's next?"

When no one volunteered, Blaine sighed and put up his own hand. "Blaine! Brilliant, get up here."

Blaine thought for a moment, racking his brain for a song that he knew all the lyrics to that he wouldn't _completely_ trash. When he found it he asked Rachel for a guitar, which she quickly handed to him.

"Um, okay. Well, this song's called _All My Loving_ and it's by the Beatles." Blaine coughed before starting to sing.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you;<br>Remember I'll always be true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my loving to you.<br>_

Blaine started strumming then. Guitar had always come easily to him, singing was just something to pass the time with; and because most songs have lyrics.

_I'll pretend that I'm missing  
>The lips I am missing<br>And hope that my dreams will come true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my loving to you.<em>

_All my loving, I will send to you._  
><em>All my loving, darling I'll be true.<em>

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_  
><em>Tomorrow I'll miss you:<em>  
><em>Remember I'll always be true.<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away,<em>  
><em>I'll write home ev'ry day,<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you<em>

_All my loving, I will send to you._  
><em>All my loving, darling I'll be true.<em>  
><em>All my loving, all my loving ooh<em>  
><em>All my loving, I will send to you<em>

When he finished Blaine looked out at the students, biting his lip nervously. Kurt was the first one to start clapping, and everyone soon joined in.

"Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed, "I thought you said you couldn't sing!"

"Actually, I said I didn't know if I _could _sing. I've never sang in front of anyone before."

"Well you are a natural performer." She nodded; circling him and looking him up and down, "Crowd pleaser for sure, with the boy band looks and your voice. Lovely. We'll have to duet some time."

"Wanky!" Santana called from the back of the room.

"Not do _it_, Santana, _duet._"

The blonde girl next to the Latina leaned over and stage-whispered, "Why does she need a duvet, 'Tana?"

After Blaine had sat down, people started to volunteer more. Everyone had amazing voices, and Blaine wondered how there wasn't a Glee club already running. Surely people knew about this talent… right?

When Oliver stood up to sing, Blaine paid a bit more attention. He was eager to know if this guy was any good.

"Okay, um, this song is called _All to Myself_ and it's by a band called Marianas Trench. Yup."

He waved his wand and the music started. His voice was strong from the get-go.

_I don't patronize  
>I realize<br>I'm losing and this is my real life  
>I'm half asleep<br>And I am wide awake  
>This habit is always so hard to break<br>I don't want to be the bad guy  
>I've been blaming myself and I think you know why<br>I'm killing time (I'm killing time),  
>And time's killing you every way that I do<em>

_Did you say_  
><em>Please just follow me<em>  
><em>I thought you wanted me<em>  
><em>Cause I want you all to myself<em>  
><em>I can try and suck it up<em>  
><em>I just can't suck it up<em>  
><em>Make me feel like someone else<em>  
><em>Please just follow me<em>  
><em>I thought you wanted me<em>  
><em>Cause I want you all to myself<em>  
><em>I can try and suck it up<em>  
><em>I just can't suck it up<em>  
><em>Make me feel like someone else<em>

Blaine could tell that people were impressed; it was obvious. The girls in the room couldn't take their eyes off him and the boys were glaring, clearly feeling like they were being one-upped. Kurt was the most impressed as he stared adoringly at his boyfriend and Blaine had to remind himself that he was being supportive so as not to feel jealous himself. When Oliver finished he bowed as people applauded him.

"Last but most definitely not least, Kurt!" Rachel said happily. Kurt rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm, but made his way to the table. He stood before everyone and smiled.

"This song is also by the Beatles," He smiled at Blaine, "And it's called _Blackbird_."

He waved his want and the soft guitar sounds of the familiar tune filled the Great Hall. When Kurt started to sing, the room was quieter than it had been since Blaine had walked in.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_  
><em>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<em>  
><em>all your life<em>  
><em>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_  
><em>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_  
><em>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

As he sang, Kurt made sure to make eye contact with each person, smiling softly. Blaine admired his confidence, and he was completely taken away by the smooth way Kurt's voice flew from his lips.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise.<em>

He held the last note clearly, and as soon as he finished there was applause. Kurt beamed at the group, clearly not used to the attention and the acceptance that they gave him. Even Santana and Quinn clapped. When he stepped down from the table, everyone began to chat amongst themselves.

They all looked up when Rachel asked for their attention. She had a bright smile on her face and she clapped her hands together. "Everyone…" She threw her arms wide, "Welcome to Glee Club!"


	7. Everything's Going to Change

**A/N: **Yes, it's finally up! I know it's been _ages and ages_ since this updated, and I am _so sorry_ for that! I hit a huge block with it, and then school got in the way of all my writing time and yeah. I'm so sorry. But the good news is, I know what will be happening over the next two or three chapters of their Christmas break arc, so hopefully I'll be able to write more! Also, it's snowing here right now and it's very peaceful and whatnot and I'm in a Christmassy mood so it's fun to write this.

Anyway, enjoy!

Also, this is what Kurt's sweater looks like (the one he puts on for the Hogsmeade trip. And no I didn't see the price until _after _I wrote it in): (remove []'s) http:/www[.]aliexpress[.]com/product-fm/491944645-free-shipping-The-new-fashion-male-cardigan-even-gloves-thick-high-necked-knitting-the-patron-saint-wholesalers[.]html

* * *

><p><em>7. Everything's Going to Change<em>

* * *

><p>"I've got great news, Kurt." Oliver said on the afternoon before everyone was leaving for Christmas break. They were sitting in the back corner of the library, which was almost empty as everyone was busy packing. Most people had already left for Christmas to go see their families, including a good chunk of the newly formed Glee Club. Rachel had been quite disappointed, having wanted to hold practices during the two-week break.<p>

"Hm?" Kurt hummed, not looking up from his book on Ancient Runes.

"I talked to mum and dad, and they're going to Paris for the holidays. And, well, I asked if I could stay at Hogwarts instead, and they said yes!"

Kurt's jaw dropped, "You passed up _Paris?_ Are you _insane?_"

"Nah, just crazy for you," Oliver smiled, touching his cheek gently, "Just one of your smiles can rival all of the lights in Paris." Kurt continued to gaze at him with a shocked expression, though a blush had started to creep up his neck. "It's true, Kurt. I'd much rather spend time with you."

Kurt threw himself at his boyfriend, the textbook falling from his lap as he wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck and held on tightly. "You are amazing."

"No, that'd be you." Kurt grinned brightly and leaned closer, his lips hovering not an inch from Oliver's. There was a cough from behind them and Kurt turned around to see Blaine. He felt Oliver's arms wrap around his stomach as his boyfriend rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said, trying not to giggle at the pout he could see on Oliver's face from the corner of his eye, "How are you?"

"Er, I'm okay." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Was there something you needed, Blaine?" Oliver asked with a groan of annoyance.

"I just wanted to ask _Kurt_ if he was staying for winter break."

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" Kurt asked cheerfully, trying to break up all the hostility in the air as the two proceeded to glare daggers at one another.

Blaine looked back to Kurt and his face softened immediately, "Yeah, I am."

"And I am too," Oliver added in, turning his head to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Couldn't resist spending the extra time with him."

Kurt smiled, and Blaine's heart clenched at the warmth in his eyes. Because despite what he thought about Oliver being a lying twat, it was clear as day Kurt had strong feelings for the guy. Blaine looked at Oliver properly for the first time in ages and realized that—even if Blaine was still positive he had some sort of ulterior motive—there was _something_ in his eyes. He at least cared for Kurt a little bit, and for now that would do.

Blaine excused himself quietly, leaving the couple alone and instead making his way up to the Gryffindor common room. When he found it empty he fell into one of the comfortable red chairs and let the warmth of the fire lick at his toes. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into his thoughts. He thought about the fact that it'd almost been half a year since he left his old school and he thought about all the friends he was forced to leave behind.

Blaine hated himself for running, he honestly did. He felt like a coward and it was something that constantly ate away at him. He didn't know how he managed to get into Gryffindor; they were supposed to be courageous and Blaine was as far from that as was possible. He groaned loudly, opening his eyes and standing up. He had to stop this self-pitying. It was pathetic and it wasn't like it was going to benefit him in any way. Blaine headed up the stairs and to the sixth year dorms, going straight to his trunk and pulling out his Quidditch gear.

He got ready quickly before grabbing his broom and heading down to the pitch. The cold wind bit at any exposed skin, and Blaine knew that flying in such weather was pure idiocy, but Quidditch was what calmed him down. The feel of floating so high above the ground; the wind whipping past him as he flew… it was calming.

As expected, there was no one there when Blaine arrived at the pitch, not with the start of what was sure to be a snow storm. But Blaine figured that a couple minutes of flying wouldn't be a problem, so he mounted his broom and kicked off. Sure enough, he felt more relaxed within the first five minutes of twisting and diving.

The snow had picked up quite a bit, and Blaine could just barely see in front of him. He should've taken it as a hint to stop and go back to the castle, but at that moment in time, he could care less. Within minutes he couldn't tell which way was up and which was down; completely surrounded by freezing whiteness. Out of no where Blaine felt the wood of his broom ice over. His heart stopped as he lost his grip. He watched in shocked horror as his broom continued to hover mid-air as he fell farther and farther. He felt like he should be screaming, but despite how he tried no sound would come.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the impact of hitting the snow-covered ground. He wondered what it would feel like; would it hurt? Would he die almost instantaneously, or would he sit and suffer in the cold snow until someone finally realized he was missing. As he fell, Blaine realized that he never had the chance to tell Kurt how he felt.

Blaine's eyes shot open. This wasn't okay, he couldn't go like this. He's struggled through enough already; he was not going to die from a stupid broom accident. Blaine reached into his pocket, almost crying out with joy when he felt the cold wood of his wand on his fingertips. He ripped it from his pocket, looking down to see a bit of green rapidly approaching.

"Aresto Momentum!" Blaine shouted, the spell taking effect almost instantaneously as he was jerked to a stop no more than a foot above the ground. He heard a loud crack as pain shot through various parts of his body. The spell broke and he fell the rest of the way to the ground. He let out a yelp of pain; he ached _everywhere_ and the cold wetness of the snow was already beginning to seep through his clothes.

He shakily pushed himself to his feet, discovering as he went that his wrist and ankle were either broken or sprained, and from the way his ribs were aching he assumed something had happened to them as well. Blaine struggled over to where his broom had fallen to the ground and reached for it; using it as a make-shift crutch as he started to walk back toward the castle.

Each step felt more painful than the last and he had long since lost feeling in his fingertips. The castle still seemed so far away and he was close to giving up. Out of no where he heard someone scream his name, but before Blaine could see who it was he collapsed into the snow. His eyes drifted closed and when he opened them again Kurt was standing above him, his face flushed and his eyes filled with tears.

Blaine smiled, reaching a shaking hand up to touch his cheek before closing his eyes again and welcoming the darkness that engulfed him.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked out the window of the corridor him and Oliver were walking down, pausing to stare out at the whirring snowstorm outside. He was about to keep walking when a figure caught his eye. Kurt squinted, trying to see who would be crazy enough to go out in this weather, and saw that it was Blaine. He let out a gasp as he saw that Blaine appeared to be injured; leaning heavily on his broom.<br>"Kurt?" Oliver asked with concern, watching as his boyfriend turned on his heal and sprinted towards the Great Hall. "Kurt where are you going?"

"Blaine is out there!" He yelled back, throwing the doors of the great hall open. He watched in horror as Blaine fell. Kurt screamed his name and increased his pace, dropping to his knees as soon as he reached Blaine. His hands fluttered over Blaine's face and body, not sure what he should do. They eventually landed on his face, and Kurt forced back tears as he pushed back Blaine's curls and revealed the cuts and bruises covering his pale face. When Blaine opened his eyes, Kurt let out a breath of relief.

"Blaine. Blaine, honey, are you okay?" Kurt asked hastily as tears streamed down his face, "What happened to you?" He let out a cry when Blaine's eyes closed again, dropping his head to Blaine's chest.

"Kurt?" Oliver asked from behind him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"We need to get him to the medic," Kurt said as he sniffled, wiping at his eyes and trying to lift Blaine to no avail. He let out a choked sob and tried again, though still unsuccessfully. Oliver stepped forward and scooped Blaine into his arms. He didn't even think about the fact that he was holding Blaine, like he'd wanted to, and instead kept his eyes on Kurt's face to make sure _he_ wasn't going to collapse.

They made their way quickly into the infirmary and Madam Pomfry stepped out of her office to meet them. She dropped the cup of tea she was holding, the cup smashing against the stone floor as she rushed forward.

"What in god's name happened?" She questioned, motioning for Oliver to place him on the closest empty bed.

"I don't know," Kurt shook his head, tears still shimmering in his eyes as he sobbed, "We found him with his broom, but other than that we have no clue." He took in a shaky breath, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course he will, dearie." Madam Pomfy said sympathetically, "He may have to stay in here for a bit, but I'm sure he'll be fine before Christmas is here."

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "What happened to him?"

Madam Pomfry heaved a sigh as she put her hands on her hips, "He managed to break two ribs, one of his wrists and one of his ankles, and he's dislocated his shoulder." She looked at him once more, "And I believe he may have a minor case of pneumonia."

"What do you think happened?"

"I have no idea, dear. We're just going to have to wait until he wakes up to find out.

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked his eyes open slowly, only to shut them almost immediately. It was <em>so<em>_bright_. Why was it so bright? He tried to shift over, and a jolt of pain shot through him. _Shit, __that __hurts_, Blaine thought, closing his eyes tighter yet. He tried to think back and remember what had happened, _why_ he hurt so much. He remembered seeing Kurt and Oliver in the Library and realizing how hard Kurt had truly fallen for Oliver, he remembered going to the Quidditch pitch and—oh. It all clicked and Blaine groaned; he was such an idiot.

Blaine opened one eye, letting himself adjust to the light before switching to the other and letting that one adjust. When he was finally able to see he noticed that he was in the infirmary. He looked down at himself, seeing that his wrist was bandaged. He could also feel the scratchiness of the bandages on his ribs, right shoulder and left ankle.

Blaine felt the bed shift and looked to his left, seeing Kurt fast asleep at his bedside. Blaine couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of his lips at the sight, and he reached down to lightly shake Kurt's shoulder. The boy blinked his eyes open before blearily looking up at Blaine. He sat up quickly when he realized that Blaine was awake, immediately starting to fire questions out.

"What happened? What were you doing outside? What were you thinking flying in that weather, you idiot!" Kurt smacked his arm and Blaine flinched, "I'm so sorry. Just… you scared me, Blaine."

"Sorry," Blaine muttered in response, rubbing at his arm, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"What happened?" Kurt asked softly, grabbing his hand to stop him from playing with the bandage.

"I don't exactly know. I know that I went out to the pitch so I could clear my mind—when I went out there it wasn't snowing that bad, mind you—and then suddenly everywhere was white. I didn't know which way I was flying anymore, and I guess I was flying up and then my broom just started to freeze and I lost my grip. I managed to get my wand out of my pocket before I hit the ground, but I guess the impact was still pretty bad.

"I just remember lying in the snow and realizing that, unless I got up, I was going to die of pneumonia." Blaine sighed, "It was stupid of me, I know."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Kurt responded, brushing Blaine's curls gently off his face, "I know Madam Pomfry can fix nearly anything, but I was still worried."

"How long have you been waiting there?"

"Um, I don't know. I'm assuming all night because I fell asleep." Kurt shrugged, "Doesn't really matter, I would do it all again to be the first to know that you're okay."

Blaine's heart clenched painfully in his chest at Kurt's words. He studied the boy's face, staring deeply into his eyes. Kurt was so _sincere_ and it made Blaine feel like a twat because here he was moping in a corner because he didn't have Kurt all to himself, while Kurt would spend the entire night in a cold hospital wing just to make sure he was okay. As a _friend_. Blaine felt so selfish. Kurt was happy with Oliver, and he should be happy for Kurt, because he would do the same for Blaine without a second thought.

"Thank you."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "For what?"

"For being such an amazing friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

><p>After Blaine had finally convinced him that he was okay, and that he should leave, Kurt headed towards the Slytherin dormitories. He promised Oliver he would go and find him as soon as he found out Blaine was okay. It wasn't until he reached the dungeons that he realized getting in would be a bit of a problem. He wandered over to where he knew the entrance to the common room was, and stood in front of it. He bit his lip and frowned.<p>

"Looking for someone?" Kurt spun around and found himself face-to-face with someone who was much taller than him. He was wearing a dark green Quidditch sweater over some warn jeans, and he had a smile—that seemed to be more of a threatening smirk—on his slightly chubby face.

"Y-yeah… um, have you seen Oliver Shunpike anywhere?" Kurt adverted his gaze from the taller man's hazel eyes.

"He's in the dorms," Dave took a step forward and Kurt a step back, "Would you like to come in?"

"I-if you wouldn't mind…" Kurt trailed off, looking at him in horror. The guy nodded and stepped up to the wall.

"Tortuosus," He muttered, and a passage revealed itself. The guy let Kurt step in first, but caught his arm before he could make his way over to where Oliver was sitting with a book in his lap by the fire, "I'm Dave by the way; David Karofsky."

Kurt stared up at Karofsky with wide eyes, frozen where he stood as the tall Slytherin smirked down at him. His grip was bordering on painful and when Kurt tried to move away he tightened his grip even more.

"Kurt?" Dave's head snapped up and he dropped Kurt's arm like it bore the Dark Mark. Kurt took a step back and felt Oliver's arms wrap protectively around him.

"Karofsky." He said darkly with a nod. "Do you have something to say to my boyfriend?"

"Just introducing myself, Shunpike." He replied, winking at Kurt before walking off towards the dorms.

"Sorry about him," Oliver said, turning Kurt around in his arms so he could look into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. "He's a prat."

"Whatever, I'm not about to let some bully get in the way of the wonderful Christmas that I'm sure we will have." He pushed himself onto his toes and pressed his lips gently, but tenderly against his boyfriends. "Plus I've got my handsome Quidditch player boyfriend to scare him off."

"I don't know if I scared him off, per say. I think it's to do with the fact that his parents work for mine and therefore he's morally obliged to be friendly to me, and therefore being a prick to my boyfriend isn't allowed." Oliver shrugged and slipped his hands into Kurt's back pockets, pulling him towards the fire, "So what brings you to the Slytherin common room, little lion?"

Kurt snorted at his joke, but broke into laughter as they both lost their footing and almost tumbled over. "I just came to tell you that Blaine woke up."

"So I assume, judging by your mood, that he's okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled as Oliver started to sway slowly back and forth to the music that someone had started to play. "He's a bit sore, but he'll be fine."

"Good, I'm glad. I hate seeing you worry." Oliver rested his forehead on Kurt's as their swaying continued. The rest of the common room seemed to disappear and it was just them, together and blissful. Oliver removed a hand from Kurt's pocket to brush his bangs away from his eyes.

"You're so amazing," he whispered. Kurt shivered as Oliver's breath tickled his eyelashes. They stayed like that for a while, swaying and staring silently into each other's eyes. When Oliver spoke again, his voice was quiet and deep, "Would you accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, love?"

Kurt smiled at the pet-name and nodded, "Of course. Can I check on Blaine in the morning before we go?"

"Of course, I'll come with you." Oliver pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling him close again and just breathing in his scent. Somewhere in his mind he realized that he wasn't acting anymore. Or, not nearly as much as he was before.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt got up extra early to get ready for his date. He tip-toed around the sixth-year dormitory; grabbing his tightest jeans, a plain white t-shirt and his favorite warm thick necked grey sweater with half-gloves. He showered quickly, making sure to wash his hair twice before getting out and using his wand to dry himself off—he did <em>not<em>have time to blow dry his hair that morning.

After shimmying into the jeans and t-shirt before putting the sweater on and zipping it up, Kurt got to work on his hair. He made sure that it poofed _just__right_ before spraying it lightly with hairspray and exiting the room. He slipped on his favorite pair of grey boots that reached to his mid-calf. Despite having done his hair, Kurt grabbed his favorite grey and black knit toque as well.

He made his way down to the Slytherin dormitories just as people were starting to get up. Instead of standing to wait outside for Oliver like was originally planned, Kurt muttered the password—recalling it from the day before—and made his way to where the sixth-year dorms were. He stepped into the room, glad to find nearly everyone awake already.

"Looking for someone?" A tall blonde asked, quirking his head to the side.

"Um… Oliver?"

"He's in the shower," Another ginger called out, "Should be done in a minute, though."

Kurt nodded and sat delicately on the bed the two boys said was Oliver's, feeling more than a little bit awkward. His plan had definitely seemed better _before_ it fell into action. He looked around the room as he waited, taking in the fact that there was _a__lot_ of green and silver. He wondered if all the dormitories had only their house colors inside, or if it was just Gryffindor and Slytherin.

He noticed that on the posts of each bed, carved into the wood, were snakes. They seemed to weave all the way up the posts, and at the tops the snakes seemed to just grow off the wooden posts.

"Hey," Kurt looked over to the door and saw Oliver standing there, wearing only a pair of jeans. His dirty blonde hair was still soaking wet and drops of water were falling onto his nose and shoulders.

"Why didn't you dry your hair off, silly?" Kurt asked, standing up and moving over to run his hands through his hair. "You're going to get a cold."

Kurt pulled his wand from his pocket and dried Oliver's hair. He stepped back to allow him to access his chest and get his shirt out, but Kurt couldn't stop himself from admiring his boyfriend's bare torso. He had to admit that he was definitely fit, but not to the point where he had gross over-sized muscles.

Kurt watched as Oliver bent over to grab a shirt from the chest, the subtle muscles in his back moving and intensifying as he reached for one. Kurt swallowed audibly and he knew that he should look away, feel embarrassed even, but he wasn't and he couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend.

When Oliver stood up after what felt like years to Kurt, but was probably only a couple seconds in reality, Kurt found himself finally able to move his eyes away.

"You okay?" Oliver asked, lifting his arms to pull the shirt over his head in what would normally be an innocent matter, if not for Kurt's inability to keep his eyes away from his boyfriend's now obvious abs. "Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat and dragged his eyes upward to meet Oliver's hazel ones. "Sorry," he said bashfully, ducking his head down.

"Don't apologize for looking, Kurt." Oliver chuckled, you're my boyfriend, you're allowed to look."

Kurt nodded, though he was positive he was beat red at that moment. Oliver laughed again before grabbing his hand and leading him back out of the Slytherin dorms. They headed to the Great Hall first, Kurt saying that he knew Blaine wouldn't want to eat the food that was offered in the hospital wing.

They grabbed themselves a bite to eat while they were in the Great Hall, and Kurt grabbed Blaine a cheese scone—his favorite—before they made their way down to the hospital wing.

When they arrived, Blaine was being looked at by Madam Pomfry. By the strained look on his face, Kurt assumed that her poking and prodding was more than a bit painful.

"How is he?" Kurt asked, hiding the scone as best he could from her behind his back.

"He's just fine, deary." Madam Pomfry responded, "Much better than yesterday, anyway."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I can speak for myself, y'know," Blaine said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the three of them.

"So you didn't sleep well, then?"

"What?"

Kurt sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "When you don't get enough sleep you're always the hardest to talk to in the mornings because you act like a five year old who's just been informed that he wasn't getting a broom anytime soon."

"Am not." Blaine shot back, and Kurt only had to raise an eyebrow for Blaine's shoulders to droop in defeat. Kurt smiled and made sure Madam Pomfry was back in her office before pulling the scone from behind his back. Blaine's eyes lit up instantaneously as he reached out to snatch it from Kurt's grasp.

He took a bite and hummed in pleasure before stating, "I think I love you." He started on a rant about the food they were trying to feed him, but Kurt had stopped paying attention completely. _'__I__think__I__love__you__'_. The words played over and over in his mind, and despite knowing that Blaine didn't mean it _like__that_, Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Blaine asked through a mouthful of cheese scone. Kurt smiled as he realized that one probably wasn't enough, and they should've brought two or three with them.

"We're going to Hogsmeade." Oliver answered when it was clear that Kurt wasn't going to.

"Oh, awesome. More Christmas shopping, Kurt?" At the mention of his name, Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and forced a smile onto his face despite the uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

"You know me too well."

"That I do," Blaine smiled back goofily; "You're my best friend, after all."

Kurt's heart swelled at the comment, and he reached forward to pull Blaine into a hug.

"Ow, Kurt, ow." Blaine flinched, "Broken ribs, remember?"

"Right," Kurt let go immediately, "Sorry."

Blaine shrugged and offered another smile. "You two enjoy yourselves today, yeah?"

"I wish we could take you with us, but I think Madam Pomfry would kill us."

"Right I would, dearie." Kurt jumped at the sound of her voice, spinning to see her standing not two feet away. "Now, why don't you and Mr. Shunpike go so Mr. Anderson here can sleep for a bit."

"I don't want to sleep," Blaine complained, "I'm not even tired."

Kurt and Oliver were ushered towards the door as Blaine's arguments floated after them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What are your opinions on Oliver now? I'm honestly curious to know if you all still hate him, or if he's starting to grow on you. (I promise this is still Klaine. Sooon, I promise. Sooooooooooon *evil cackling*)


	8. Fear of a Name

**A/N: **I know, it's been so long. I honestly cannot apologize enough. Damn school getting in the way of everything. Anyway, a lot happens in this chapter. Like, a lot. It's rather drama filled, I must say. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you can forgive me, and enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><em>8. Fear of a Name Increases Fear of the Thing Itself<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt was silent on the walk down to Hogsmeade, and he was acting strange too, Oliver realized. Every time he tried catch Kurt's eye, the shorter boy would look away. Oliver frowned. He knew Kurt was worried about his friend, but Blaine was fine! He had no reason to be even slightly concerned.<p>

With a sigh, Oliver lightly tugged Kurt over to the ally between two of the abandoned shops. He pressed him gently up against the wall, but when he tried to kiss him, Kurt put a firm hand on his chest.

"No, not right now." Kurt looked away again, "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Kurt," Oliver tried to catch his eye, leaning down so he was eye level and moving into his line of vision. "I know you're worried about Blaine, but he's _fine._ Madam Pomfry has seen worse, she can fix Blaine easily."

"That doesn't change the fact that he almost _died_, Oliver." Kurt snapped, "And if I wasn't so busy spending all my time with you maybe he wouldn't have gone out in that bloody storm."

"You're not seriously trying to pin this on yourself."

"Oliver, he doesn't _like_ you. That much is blaringly obvious. And I don't know why, nor do I really care. All I know is that he doesn't want to be around when you're with me."

"It's not me Kurt, trust me." Oliver scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt pushed him away completely. "I know I've been a jerk to him but-"

"Kurt that's not what I-"

"Oh, I'm sure." Kurt looked away, heaving a sigh. "Look, maybe it'd just be better for us to… spend a bit of time apart."

Oliver laughed coldly, "You're breaking up with me? Over one, petty little fight?"

"I didn't say that. I simply said that-"

"Oh, I heard what you said, Kurt. Doesn't necessarily mean that you're telling the truth."

"Oliver-"

"You like _him_, don't you?" Oliver spat.

"What?"

"I can _see_ the way you look at him, Kurt; the way _he _looks at you. I'm not fucking blind."

"Oliver-"

"You know what?" I don't even care at this point." He took a step forward, and Kurt took a step back to find himself pressed against the building again. Oliver's arms came up and stopped him from having a way out. He was forced to look up at him. "I don't even _like _you. I just wanted to get closer to Blaine."

The minute the words left his lips, Oliver froze. His smirk disappeared and he saw that Kurt was on the verge of tears as he stared up at him with a broken expression. It was clear that he was torn between being heartbroken and pissed off. Oliver knew one thing for sure; he'd just fucked up big time.

"Kurt I didn't-"

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Kurt said, his voice cracking, "To actually believe that you…" He shook his head and pushed past Oliver, starting off at a quick pace towards the castle.

"Kurt!" He could hear Oliver's footsteps, dampened by the snow, rapidly approaching. Without thinking he pulled out his wand and spun around.

"_Stupify!"_ As soon as the red light flew from his wand, Kurt dropped it like it was on fire. His hands flew to his mouth as he watched Oliver fall. _What had he just done?_ Kurt panicked and picked up his wand again, running over to him and falling to his knees. He felt so stupid, using magic when he was upset; _hurting someone_ just because he let his emotions get the best of him.

"_Rennervate,_" Kurt said quietly, glad to see his eyes open blearily.

"Kurt…" Oliver reached up; trying to touch his cheek but Kurt pushed his hand away, shaking his head. It wasn't just going to be forgotten.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Kurt. I… When we started dating I… well, I was a terrible person. I wanted Blaine to like me, and I didn't care who I hurt to get him." Oliver grabbed his hand, "But I realized quickly that I didn't want you to just be a… pawn in my plans. I started to fall for you Kurt and I've been falling ever since.

"I was wrong to do it, I know, but _please_… Please can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Kurt stared down at him, trying to feel that pang in his heart that told him he would regret it if he walked away right now. When it didn't come Kurt knew Oliver had been right; he'd started to fall for his friend. The more he started to like Blaine, the more he threw himself at Oliver.

He slowly shook his head, and Oliver closed his eyes painfully. "I suppose it's what I deserve."

Kurt took a deep breath and stood up, walking swiftly away from Oliver and going towards the castle. He had to see Blaine. He knew he shouldn't in the state he was in, but he felt like he had to. He rushed up the path to the castle and threw the doors to the infirmary opened. When he saw Blaine, he couldn't stop the tears that started to flow.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice panicked as the brunette fell onto the chair next to his bed. "Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt sniffled and looked up, and the look on his face broke Blaine's heart. He started to explain what happened through his sobs, his voice cracking a couple times. "…And so I came here. I don't know why I came here, I just… I needed to see you."

"That bastard," Blaine hissed under his breath. "I'm going to kill him."

Kurt shook his head quickly, "No, Blaine. What he did was wrong, but I did… I mean… I cared for him a lot. I still do. I know I shouldn't and I know that he was only using me but… I also know towards the end that wasn't the case."

"Are you going to take him back?" Blaine deadpanned.

"No." Kurt responded immediately. "I can't. Not after that."

"Come here," Blaine motioned him over, and Kurt only hesitated for a moment before climbing onto the bed and letting Blaine pull him close. He buried his face in Blaine's neck, his tears slowly stopping as Blaine rubbed his back gently. They sat in silence, neither feeling the need to speak.

Blaine couldn't help but feel just a little bit happy, though. He hated himself for it, but Kurt had finally gotten rid of Shunpike; he'd finally found out the truth that Blaine had known all along. Well, he hadn't guessed that it was _him_ Shunpike wanted, but that was aside the point.

Eventually Kurt stopped crying completely and he pulled away from Blaine. "I'm going to get some food, want me to bring you back something?"

Blaine nodded with a smile. He watched Kurt walk out with a wave, but just as he was about to look away, he saw Shunpike walk by. The anger in him flared and Blaine pushed himself up, wincing slightly as pain shot through him.

"_Shunpike!_" He yelled, pulling himself out of bed. Blaine watched the Slytherin look towards him with a panicked expression, but before he could run Blaine pulled out his wand. "Don't you dare. Kurt may've been easy on you but I swear to god I wouldn't hesitate to throw you into a wall or two."

"Look, Anderson. I've had a rough day and I'd really like to just go back to the Slytherin-"

"Shut up!" Blaine shouted, "Just shut up!"

Oliver took a step back, obviously not expecting Blaine's outburst. "Blaine, you're injured. You should really-"

"I said shut up." Blaine repeated, taking another step forward and trying not to wince again. "How could you do that to him? Kurt is… Kurt is amazing. How could you just _use_ him like that?"

"I wasn't using him! Not at the end!" Oliver shouted back. "I fell in love with him, Blaine! I'm an idiot, okay; I let myself fall in love with the twit!"

"You still _used_ him, Oliver!" Blaine threw his arms up, feeling his stitched injuries strain in protest, "Did you really think that crushing his heart would make me like you?"

"No! Yes… I don't know!" Oliver sighed, "I don't know _what_ I was thinking, Blaine."

Blaine gritted his teeth together, "I warned you, Shunpike. I warned you when you first started dating him that I would kill you if you were using him."

"So what's stopping you?" Oliver yelled, "I'm just standing here, Blaine! What's stopping you?"

"_Impendimenta!"_ Blaine shouted, watching as Oliver was thrown backwards, his eyes going wide in shock before closing in pain when he hit the wall. Blaine clutched his side painfully. The wound there ached in protest to all the movement, but Blaine was long past the point of caring.

"_Waddiwasi!_" He shouted, watching as objects around him flew towards Oliver, most of them missing and shattering against the wall. Blaine was quickly becoming breathless, but he refused to stop. Not after what the guy did to Kurt.

"Blaine, stop!" Blaine spun around and saw Kurt standing in the doorway to the infirmary, a bun clutched in one hand and Pumpkin juice in the other.

"But Kurt…"

Kurt rushed forward, placing the food on one of the beds before rushing over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around him, slowly leading him away from Oliver and back to his bed. "No, Blaine. You're going to open one of your cuts."

Blaine let out a sigh, sitting heavily onto the bed and not letting go of Kurt. "What he did to you was wrong, Kurt. It's not fair."

"He's not worth your anger, Blaine." Kurt said soothingly into his ear, "He's just not worth it."

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were strange for Kurt. He was so used to having Oliver by his side that not having him there felt abnormal. It all would've been easier if Blaine was there to fill the gap, but he was still in the infirmary. Somehow he'd managed to reopen the wound, though Madam Pompfry couldn't imagine how.<p>

Rachel and Mercedes and Puck were all trying to help, but they couldn't do much to stop the whispering in the halls. There were the rumours against him, saying he was sleeping around and that he had cheated on Oliver with Blaine (most of this came from the Slytherins), and there were the rumours against Oliver which were all saying he had tried to force himself onto Kurt, which wasn't completely false. He did wonder who they thought he was sleeping around with, though.

Every chance he got, Kurt went to the infirmary. When he was there he was able to be himself, to be carefree, again. He wanted to spend more time in there since it was winter break, but Blaine insisted that he go and have fun, and Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him that he had the most fun by his side. Of course, Kurt had no doubts about his feelings towards Blaine. He liked him, he had for a while. He simply didn't want to admit it to himself. But he didn't want to jump into a relationship with Blaine. For one, Kurt didn't even know if Blaine saw him that way, but also because he loved having Blaine as a friend. He didn't want to loose that. He didn't know if he could live with loosing the friendship they had.

When Madam Pompfry finally told Blaine that he was free to leave the infirmary, Kurt was ready to jump with joy. He assured Pompfry that he would make sure Blaine got lots of rest and didn't try anything stupid like getting on a broom again for at least a week. Blaine was only too excited to get out and he insisted that they go to the Great Hall first.

"I haven't had decent food in so long," Blaine complained as they walked, his hands resting on his stomach, "Do you know what they feed you in there? You'd think we'd get better food 'cause we're 'injured', but instead we get gross, healthy stuff."

Kurt laughed and nudged Blaine with his shoulder, "You're such a typical boy; always thinking with your stomach."

Blaine hummed, "My mum used to make the best Christmas dinner ever. That's one thing I'll always miss at boarding schools. Though I have to admit Hogwarts has some pretty good food."

"You'll love the Christmas feast. The House Elves prepare for weeks; it's always the best meal of the year." Kurt tilted his head to the side, "Such a shame so many people miss it."

"The less people; the more for me." Blaine concluded as he pushed the doors to the Great Hall open. Everyone inside looked up and a silence fell over the room. Blaine took no notice of it—Kurt was sure everything disappeared once he saw the plates in the middle of the table put out for lunch—and as he walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, people started to whisper. Kurt couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't particularly want to know, either.

He sat down next to Blaine and made small conversation with him as he ate. He didn't dare try to talk about anything serious with him. Not with all the prying ears. Blaine ate for almost ten minutes without stopping before he decided he would last until dinner.

"I think you ate enough to tide you over until next Christmas," Kurt countered, "Seriously, I'm worried that your stomach's just going to reject it and it'll all come back up."

Blaine made a face, "Well if you talk about it, it'll definitely happen."

* * *

><p>As they were heading up the staircases, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Have you spent all your Christmases at Hogwarts?" He asked tentatively. He was curious, but he didn't want Kurt closing himself off or anything.<p>

"I do," Kurt responded, "Finn and I would love to go home for Christmas, but my dad and his mum are Muggles; they can't afford the trip to and from Ireland every holiday."

"Oh…"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't mind, really. I like it here. The castle is… gorgeous, to say the least."

Blaine nodded in agreement. Out of all the school's he'd been to, all the places he'd seen, Hogwarts was one of the few that genuinely took his breath away.

"What about you?" Kurt asked, "Why didn't you go home?"

"I guess I just don't really have a home to go to."

Kurt stopped and grabbed Blaine's hand gently when he tried to keep walking, "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, Kurt… And it's not really one I want to tell in the middle of the corridor." Before he could say another word, Kurt was dragging him back down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk." Kurt replied simply. Blaine followed after him silently, letting himself be lead by Kurt. Straight to a blank wall.

"What're we-"

"Shh," Kurt hissed. He had his eyes closed, his hand still clutching Blaine's, and he looked as if he was concentrating very hard on something. Before Blaine had the chance to ask what that was, the wall in front of him shifted. He jumped a step back, pulling Kurt with him and angling them so he was partially covering the taller boy. It wasn't anything negative like Blaine expected, though. It was simply a door; a door that Kurt opened to reveal a large room with a loveseat and two chairs that looked as if they would be very comfortable places to curl up with a book.

"Where are we?"

"This," Kurt spread his arms and circled around slowly, "Is the Room of Requirement."

"What…"

"Not many people can find it. Because you can't go looking for it… It just sort of… shows up when you need it. Whatever you need; it will supply."

"Oh."

Kurt moved over to sit on the loveseat, patting the seat beside him. "Come on, I want to hear more about you."

"I don't have a very cheery past, Kurt."

"I know." Blaine sighed. It was obvious he wasn't getting out of this. But where should he start? "Just start from the beginning."

"Well… I had a fairly good childhood. My parents have quite a bit of money, and they always made time for me. I was happy, they were happy. It wasn't until I started going to school that I realized none of the girls were very…appealing. Instead I found myself getting flustered around the boys. I panicked, like any little boy would do, and went and told my parents. My dad wasn't happy. It took mum close to an hour to calm him down, convince him it was just a stage.

"But it wasn't a stage. I didn't grow out of it like they hoped I would. My dad stopped talking to me when I was a first year, and that summer he decided he didn't even want to see me anymore. So he sent me to boarding school. My mum tried to stop him, she really did, but he's not easily persuaded." Blaine stood up and started to pace in front of the loveseat. He hated telling this story, and if it had been anyone but Kurt who'd asked, he would never have told it.

"Boarding school wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it'd be. I made some good friends, I liked my teachers, and I acted like a good little straight boy. Or at least, I tried to. I guess I wasn't very good at it, because at the end of that school year a bunch of boys from various grades came and beat me up. They said it was "disgusting" that I was attending an all-boys boarding school. They said nasty, nasty things. Things a second year school never hear.

"My mother took me out of that school as soon as she came to pick me up and saw me battered, bruised and bloody. She somehow convinced my father to transfer me to a different school. That's when I started to attend DA." Blaine pointed at his blue school sweatshirt with the school name in thick red lettering. "It was wonderful there, I have to say. I met two great people; Wes and David, and they told me straight off they could tell I was gay, but they also said that they didn't have a problem with it, that no one in the school would.

"I made some great friends in my school, but I also made one not-so-great friend, and I let him get under my skin. I let him use me, abuse me and… well, destroy me."

"What do you mean 'abuse' you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice increasing in pitch at the end of the sentence.

"Well… When I was entering my Fourth year, he asked me out. He said he'd liked me for a while, and I believed him; I had no reason not to. He was wonderful at first… the perfect boyfriend, really. But he tried to do things I didn't want him to, and when I continuously refused his advances, he started to get…" Blaine swallowed around the lump in his throat, "Well, he got violent."

"How violent, Blaine." Kurt asked, though it came out as more of a demand.

"He would… throw me against walls, force me onto his bed… stuff like that. And in public he was _always_ there. Like… like he knew if he let me out of his sight I'd tell someone. But I wouldn't have. I was terrified of what he would do if I even tried. Wes and David knew something was wrong. Heck, half my year knew something was wrong. I had…" Blaine dropped down on the couch again. He felt himself getting emotional, but he didn't want to cry in front of Kurt. He needed to be strong around Kurt. When he felt the taller boys' arm around his shoulder and his warmth against his side, though, Blaine lost it. The tears started to prick in his eyes, and he didn't even try to stop them from flowing.

"I blocked them all out, Kurt. I closed off the only people who could help me. I let him beat me and bruise me, and then I would clean myself up using magic so no one would know. And when he figured out I knew how to do _that…_" Blaine shuddered, "It got so, _so _much worse. He stopped trying to avoid the places people could see, and he threatened that if I didn't fix it by morning he would kill me. And I didn't doubt that there was only truth behind his threats.

"I got a maximum of two hours sleep each night, and even then I was barely asleep. I was scared of what he could do while I was asleep. If it weren't for Wes and David forcing themselves into my room one night while I was trying to fix myself up… I would probably still be there right now. They made me go to the principal and tell her everything, and when she called my mum and told her… Well, that's how I ended up here. In the middle of semester."

"You let him… you let him do that to you for almost _two and a half years_?" Kurt felt his own tears on his cheeks. He dropped his head and rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder, tightening his grip on him. "I…"

"I'm sorry."

"Blaine, no." Kurt turned him so that they were eye-to-eye. "It's not your fault. He was a stupid, ignorant, prat. It's not your fault at all."

"I should've been stronger than that." Blaine shook his head, "If I would've just… beat him back or something… I don't know, maybe I wouldn't feel like such a pathetic failure?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "No, if you would've done that it would've only made it worse. I wish you would've gone to a teacher without being forced to, but I understand why you didn't."

"I just… he makes me feel so gross. Like I'm rubbish now."

"You're not. You're wonderful. You're talented. Sure, you're a bit of a reckless idiot at times, but you're _you_, and you're my best friend. He didn't ruin you at all."

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine said, resting his forehead against the other boy's. "I… I know it sounds stupid, but I really needed to hear that."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all."


	9. It Changes Every Day

**A/N****:** Oh my god, it's been so long. So sorry about that guys, school and work have really been weighing me down lately. But summer starts soon, then I only have to worry about work so I should have more time to write! Anyway, this chapter is being split into two parts because I wanted to have a larger focus on the Christmas feast, but I didn't want to have you guys waiting even longer. Part two should be up fairly soon. I'll try and work on it more over the next week, and I won't have a huge homework load because it's the last week of school before exams. Thank you all for your patience and continued support, it really does mean the world to me!

* * *

><p><em>9. It Changes Every Day<em>

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Kurt groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. He felt his bed shift and then he felt a weight on his lower stomach.<p>

"What is it, Blaine?"

"It's Christmas!" He replied excitedly, the bed bouncing slightly.

"Yes, I'm aware. Now can you please get off me? You're kind of squishing my ribs."

"But Kurt it's _Christmas_!" Blaine shook his shoulders lightly, "You _have_ to get up early on Christmas!"

"No, I really don't."

"Please, Kurt, _please_?"

Kurt hesitantly opened one eye and was faced with Blaine looking like a kicked puppy. He sighed and closed his eyes again, knowing he couldn't resist that look. "Ugh, fine. Now get off."

Blaine squealed with excitement, and Kurt felt the weight move from his chest. He disgruntedly pulled off the covers and got up. He flinched when his feet touched the cold stone ground, and it took all his self control not to hop back in the bed.

Blaine grabbed his hand excitedly and Kurt ignored the pang of longing he felt. The both stopped when Jeff and Nick sat up board-straight.

"Were you two seriously about to go downstairs without us?" Jeff asked.

"And on _Christmas morning." _Nick added for emphasis.

"No?" Blaine squeaked.

"Shame on you." The two hopped out of their beds and happily skipped over to the pair. "Maybe we'll just have to keep your gifts for ourselves."

"You all fucking suck." All four boys froze when they heard Puck speak, slowly turning their heads to look at him. "This is my only chance to sleep and yet you all can't shut up for five minutes."

"Now, Noah. There's no need to hostile." Kurt said calmly.

"Yeah, listen to Kurtsie," Jeff added.

"You and I both know they still have the minds of children. They can't help get overexcited for Christmas."

"Hey!" The three boys shouted in unison, all looking very disgruntled.

"Well it's true. Do you all even _know_ what time it is?" Kurt asked, putting his hands on his hips, "It's _six_. I never get up at six."

"C'mon, Kurt," Blaine said, nudging his shoulder gently, "It's only today, right?"

Kurt's shoulders drooped at the warm-hearted smile Blaine shot his way. He couldn't resist that smile, as much as he wanted to. "Okay, let's go then."

Jeff and Nick linked arms with Blaine, pulling him towards the staircase, in which all three proceeded to skip down. Kurt turned back to Puck with a determined look. He walked over to his bed and grabbed the bottom of his blanket, yanking it off the bed. Puck immediately sat up with a shout. "What the fuck!"

"If _I _have to get up, so do you."

"Forget it Princess," he groaned, rolling over and pressing his face into his pillow.

"Noah Puckerman I swear to god if you don't get up right now I will turn you into a pink fluffy pillow and put you on Rachel's bed." Kurt smiled as Puck, albeit very begrudgingly, got out of bed. He shot a glare Kurt's way and continued to mutter miserably as he made his way into the common room. Blaine appeared in the doorway moments later and Kurt got his first proper look at him. There wasn't any gel in his hair, and some of the curls were sticking up at odd angles. He was wearing plaid pyjama pants and well-worn hoddie from his old school. Kurt smiled to himself, inwardly questioning how someone could look both adorable and horribly attractive all at once.

"Hey, you coming down?" Blaine asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Kurt smiled and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I am."

He walked towards Blaine and, with a surge of confidence, grabbed his hand. Blaine tensed for a moment, but he didn't pull away. Instead he simply smiled at Kurt and pulled him forward, down the grand staircase. Their friends were all sitting around the red couches. It was the usual scene; Jeff and Nick trying to annoy Puck, Rachel trying to start up a song… it was all so normal, but it still warmed his heart.

He looked at Blaine next. Beautiful, kind-hearted Blaine. He'd stuck through so much of Kurt's crap, and he was still there… still just as warm and loving. Kurt knew that there were probably no romantic feelings on Blaine's end, but he still held hope—even if it was likely he didn't deserve them.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Jeff and Nick both screeching. Looking over, Kurt saw each of them holding an open gift. Their faces were covered in black soot that made it clear it was their gifts to each other. They both burst into laughter, enjoying the prank in the weird way they do.

Blaine gently tugged Kurt towards the fireplace, sitting him down in the chair closest to it before walking over to the tree and grabbing a small box out from underneath it. He made his way back over to Kurt, leaning down to whisper "Merry Christmas" in his ear as he placed the box in his lap. Kurt looked down at it and saw that the wrapping paper was magically enchanted to change colours; going from gold to red, and then to gold and red stripped. There was a small card gently tapped to the top with Kurt's name written in Blaine's smooth writing. Kurt removed the card as carefully as he could; opening it to read what was written inside.

_Merry Christmas, Kurt!_

_At first I really wasn't sure what to get you. I knew trying to find clothing would be a disaster, and I didn't want to get you a book you already have. However, when I saw this I knew it would be perfect. I'm sure I'll tell you why when you open it, so I won't bother writing it here. Thank you for being so wonderful these past couple of months… You truly have made my life so much brighter._

_Yours, Blaine_

Kurt stared at the clear lettering, his heart beating slightly faster than normal. He read over the last line a couple more times, just absorbing Blaine's words. It wasn't until he realized the room was oddly silent that he peeled his eyes from the parchment and saw all of the people in the room were watching him. He placed the card gently on the arm of the chair before turning the gift over and lightly pulling off one of the corners, trying not to rip the wrapping. He pulled a small box from inside.

Kurt pulled the gold lid off and gasped. Inside, sitting on a velvet red pillow, was a necklace. He lifted it out of the box with shaking hands and heard Rachel gasp as well. Hanging from a long silver chain was a twisted silver tear drop caged pendant. It had small, glittering jewels running down each of the stems, and inside was a glowing blue orb—clearly enchanted in some way.

"The lady at the shop said that the orb would match the colour of the owners eyes," Blaine coughed, "She also said that it would change based on their mood—brighter when they're happy, dim when they're sad and dark when they're angry… I thought it would be good for you since your eyes already sort of do that and… yeah…"

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt breathed, "It's gorgeous. But you really didn't… I mean, I didn't expect this sort of gift."

"I know." Blaine smiled warmly, stepping closer again. "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

Kurt nodded, placing the gift in his palm. He watched Blaine step behind him and then felt the cool of the metal on his neck. Everyone was staring at him still, and all of them gasped as the necklace shone a bright blue momentarily before dimming slightly. Blaine walked back around and smiled, seemingly happy with the result. "There. Now you can't hide how you're feeling anymore."

Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him close. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine said, holding him just as tightly in return. They pulled apart and Kurt walked over to the tree, grabbing the gift he'd gotten Blaine. His was a fair deal larger, and the wrapping around it was enchanted to look like the twinkling lights of the night sky. Kurt handed it to Blaine, nervousness bubbling inside him, his heart fluttering as he watched Blaine pull his card off the top. What he'd written inside was simple, but Kurt had written and re-written it so many times that he had it memorized.

_Blaine,_

_Merry Christmas! I had a great deal of difficulty choosing your gift, but I thought you'd like these. I'm so glad that McGonagall decided to ask me to show you around on that first day—it truly wouldn't have been the same without you. Thank you for brightening up the Gryffindor commons._

_x Kurt_

Thinking back on it, he realized it sounded quite cheesy. If it weren't for the fact that Blaine was currently reading it, he would've tried to take it away. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes scanned the parchment, and then he looked up to Kurt with a smile. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled back, and nodded to the gift Blaine was still holding, the wrapping twinkling happily. Blaine removed it with considerably less care, his excitement obviously taking over. The lid of the gift box was hastily removed, and as soon as Blaine saw the contents, he let out a rather girlish squeal. He pulled a pair of dragon-skin Quidditch gloves out, slipping them on immediately; obviously trying them out.

"God, Kurt, these are amazing!"

"You like it, then?" Kurt asked, twisting his hands nervously.

"Yes! Of course!"

"And they fit okay?"

"Kurt, yes. They're perfect." Blaine said, slipping off the gloves and flashing him another smile. "Thank you so much."

"Well I—"

"Here our gift for you, Kurtsie!" Jeff interrupted, thrusting a blue box his way. Another one—green wrappings being the only visible difference—was thrust at Blaine. "We wouldn't forget you, Blaine, don't worry!"

Kurt held the gift away from himself, eyeing it apprehensively. He looked over at Blaine and saw he was doing the same, than looked to Jeff and Nick. They both _appeared_ innocent enough, but Kurt had long since learned that didn't always mean they weren't planning something.

"Oh c'mon!" Jeff said happily, "They're not going to do anything, we promise."

Kurt cautiously opened the first, shutting his eyes tightly and waiting for a boom, or the feeling of his hair burning. When none came, Kurt opened his eyes. Sitting inside the box was a jar. He pulled it out, lifting it so he could peer through the glass. Inside was what looked like a cloud; Poufy and white, floating in the middle of the jar.

"It tells you what the weather's going to be like," Nick told him, "When it's going to be sunny the cloud stays like it is now, when it's going to be gloomy the cloud goes dark, when it's going to rain it rains, when it's going to snow it snows and etcetera."

"We thought since you're always worried about your hair, it'd be good for you," Jeff added in.

Kurt smiled at the pair, "I love it. Thank you so much."

"Really?" They asked, both looking generally happier than before.

"Yes," Kurt laughed, "It's perfect."

"See, Kurtsie? We knew you'd like it!" Nick exclaimed, "Now it's your turn Blaine!"

Blaine jumped at their sudden mention of his name, nearly dropping the box. He managed to keep a hold of it, and pulled the lid off. As soon as it was off something flew out, around his head, and then began to hover in front of his eyes, giving everyone a chance to see that it was a miniature version of Blaine's own broom.

"Woah," Blaine had a huge, goofy smile as he watched the broom fly around the room, moving through Rachel's hair and then whizzing past Puck, who looked like he could fall asleep.

"The best part," Nick started, "Is that it is fully functional in cases of emergencies."

Jeff nodded, "All you have to do is use your wand to summon it, and it'll come, then say _Engorgio_ and it'll grow to full size!"

"Woah," Blaine said again, obviously a bit dumbfounded.

"So I guess that means you like it, then?" Jeff questioned.

"Uh, yeah." Blaine replied. The broom stopped in front of his face again, and he reached up to grab it. He held it in front of his nose, and Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine go cross-eyes.

"Good."

"I have gotten you all a little something, too." Rachel said happily. "If you'll all look under the tree, there are 5 booklets filled with some of the best sheet music from the Wizarding world and the Muggle world alike."

Seeing that no one was hopping up to grab them, she took it upon herself to do it, handing them to everyone. "Now we have lots to choose from for Glee club!"

"Thanks, Rach." Kurt said when he realized no one else was going to. There were more mummers of thanks from others in response. Puck stood up suddenly, walking over to the tree and grabbing a simple red wrapped box with a perfectly tied green ribbon on top. Kurt tilted his head to the side as he watched Puck make his way over to Rachel. Everyone struggled to keep their expressions neutral, despite the shock they all felt at the gesture.

Rachel looked more shocked than all of them combined. She took the gift from him and started to open it, the room dead silent as everyone watched in anticipation to see what he got her. She lifted, out of the box, a gold candle. Everyone looked to Puck expectantly, waiting for his explanation.

"It won't ever go out, and it, um… changes smells with your mood." He coughed, "Yeah, I'll completely understand if you don't like it and—"

"Noah, I love it."

Puck visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping and a sigh of relief escaping. "Good; I'm glad."

Rachel pulled him into a hug and, after he got over the shock of it, he returned it whole-heartedly. Kurt smiled, seeing the way his eyes lit up when he looked at her. Puck, Kurt realized, was smitten, and it looked like Rachel was the only one who hadn't noticed yet. Everyone started talking all at once, people looking under the tree for gifts with their name on it—Puck's gifts to the rest of them among them. There wasn't a point during the gift unwrapping where they weren't either smiling or laughing, and for the first time, completely at ease. Eventually the excitement died down a bit, and Kurt made his way over to where Puck was standing and watching Rachel as she happily sung a Muggle Christmas carol.

"So what happened to Lauren?" Kurt asked when he was sure everyone was too busy doing something else to bother listening to them.

"What do you mean, Princess?"

"Well, what you have Rachel was very thoughtful," Kurt told him, "much like something you would get a girlfriend?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Do you like her?"

Puck coughed, "Who?"

Kurt sighed. "Who do you _think_?" When he continued to receive only a blank look, Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel, Noah."

"What? Of course not."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you gave her an intricate candle and the rest of us joke gifts?"

Puck looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You gave me a tiara, Noah." Kurt deadpanned.

"Well it was _nice,_ was it not?"

"Noah," Kurt said warningly.

"I don't like her."

"I don't believe you."

He groaned, throwing his arms up. "Just drop it, Princess."

"Noah?" Kurt asked, receiving an annoyed hum in response, "Just so you know, I'm always here to listen… if you ever need to talk to someone."

Puck was silent for a minute, then he quietly said, "Thanks, Kurt," as he pulled him into a actual, full hug which Kurt willingly returned, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine looked up to see Jeff and Nick bounding over, huge smiles on their faces. He let his eyes wander to Kurt, who was sitting next to him on the loveseat. His eyes drifted over his face; his eyes twinkling happily and a small smile painting his lips that had been there since earlier that morning. His eyes were pulled to the silver pendant hanging from his neck, the blue still glowing brightly and leaving the pale skin visible on the boy's neck tinged blue.<p>

"Do _you_ want to, Blaine?" Blaine dragged his eyes away from Kurt, looking back at the pair standing in front of them, excitedly bouncing on the balls of their feet. Blaine realized he had no idea what they had just said.

"Sorry, what?"

Jeff and Nick both smirked, knowing _exactly_ why he hadn't heard them. "Do you wanna come outside with us and have a school-wide snowball fight? Best house wins a year's supply of Bertie Botts!"

Blaine smiled, "Yeah!"

Next to him, Kurt groaned. "My hair is going to be a _mess_, and it'll be all your fault!"

"Awe, c'mon," Blaine nudged his shoulder, "it'll be fun."

Kurt groaned again and pushed himself off the couch. "Yeah, fun." He started up the stair to their room, and Blaine smiled brightly, jumping up to follow after him.

It had been _so long_ since he'd had a good old fashioned snowball fight. It had to have been way back, before he came out to his parents… Back when his dad still liked doing that sort of thing with him.

When he reached the room, Kurt was in the middle of tugging off his pyjama top. Blaine froze mid-step, his eyes immediately landing on Kurt's exposed back. For someone so petite, he had muscles. Muscles Blaine could now not take his eye off as he watched them, mesmerized. Blaine shook his head quickly, forcing himself to look away just as Kurt turned around.

He made his way over to his own trunk, keeping his head down to hide what he was sure what a lovely, bright red blush painting his features. He tried to ignore the feelings bubbling up inside him, but he found it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. He pulled his old DA sweatshirt over his heart before throwing a pair of sweatpants and his warmest boots on. He grabbed his Gryffindor scarf and hat, as well as is red gloves, before turning back around to face Kurt.

He was dressed in much the same thing, though he managed to pull it off a lot better than Blaine. While he looked attractive, Blaine looked 12.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, tugging his hat on.

"I am if you are."

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, listen up!" Nick shouted. Standing in front of him and Jeff had to be close to 70 odd students of all ages and houses, each talking excitedly about the upcoming match. They slowly started to quiet down and turn to look at the pair standing on the rock near the lake. Nick continued as soon as he was sure they could all hear him, "We're going to be putting down some ground rules!"<p>

"First," Jeff said, "No magically _enhanced_ snowballs."

There were a chorus of 'awe's from everyone, and it took the boys another minute to calm everyone down. "We know, we know. But it was the only way McGonagall would agree!"

"However," Nick piped in, "brooms _are_ allowed!"

They saw a few Quidditch players—mainly Blaine and Oliver—cheer happily, but the rest of the crowd seemed fairly unimpressed. "You're also allowed to use magic to build up your forts, so long as no one gets hurt."

"If someone _does_ get sent to Madam Pompfry, we get detention with Filch, so you gits better keep it clean."

"Now," Jeff continued, "Your clothes will _temporarily_," He emphasized the word for Kurt, who had immediately started to glare as soon as they mentioned his clothes, "be magically enhanced by us so the snowballs turn them the house colour of the thrower. That way we can tell who did best after the game's over."

"Speaking of which, the game ends at noon." Nick looked down at his watch, "Which is in about three hours."

"There will be hot chocolate, soup and Butterbeer in the Great Hall afterwards!"

There was another round of cheers that caused Nick and Jeff's smiled to grown and then, in unison, they shouted, "_Go!_"

Everyone started running off in clumps, all heading in different directions. Jeff and Nick jumped down from the rock and ran off to where the rest of the Gryffindors were standing.

"Alright, guys, what's our plan?"

"Well," Blaine started when no one else said anything, "I think everyone on the Quidditch team should fly, obviously, but I also think we should have some people staying behind and building up a good fort, instead of everyone rushing out at the same time. That way the people at the fort could start making snowballs for the flyers to save us time."

Jeff nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah. But how are we going to get the snowballs _to_ the flyers?"

"Well… you said the snowballs couldn't be magically _enhanced,_ right?" Kurt asked.

Nick nodded, "Right."

"Well, why don't the flyers use _Locomotor_ and have them just follow them as they fly?"

The three boys grinned, "That's brilliant, Kurt."

"Is it against the rules?"

"They aren't being _enhanced_ in any way, as you said."

"Let's do this!" Blaine shouted. Everyone ran off to start their tasks, Kurt vigorously directing the construction of the fort, Blaine running to go grab the brooms, and the rest of them running off to join the fight. Jeff and Nick high fived before running after Blaine. The other houses were going _down._


End file.
